


Чистой воды безумие

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Breathplay, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Prostitution, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Шерлок — жиголо и практически с первого взгляда определяет, чего хотят его клиенты. Но не испытывает к ним ничего: ни симпатии, ни чувств, они всего лишь клиенты, а он выполняет свою работу. Но однажды его клиентом становится некий Джон Уотсон, тихий и спокойный с виду, а на самом деле горячий любитель БДСМ.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 42





	Чистой воды безумие

Обычно все скучно. Люди - они простые; буквально все на поверхности. Прежде всего, они хотят власти. И любви. И секса. О, как они хотят секса.  
  
Но никогда об этом не скажут. Не скажут, чего хотят. Не страшно - Шерлок сам поймет. Сделает все, как следует. Нет нужды говорить, произносить это вслух, озвучивать... люди рады, когда их избавляют от этого унижения. Тот самый редкий случай, когда людям нравится, что Шерлок видит их насквозь.  
  
Они хотят секса.  
  
В месте, вроде этого, их желания очевидны даже простым хастлерам. Не обязательно быть гением. Даже когда они идут в театр, заказывают пиццу или нарываются на драку - они просто хотят секса.  
  
Или власти.  
  
Или любви.  
  
Четвертого не дано.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок лежит на диване, сложив ладони у губ, когда открывается дверь. Не открывая глаз, он бросает вошедшему:  
  
\- За ширмой направо, там вешалка.  
  
Пока гость снимает верхнюю одежду (судя по звуку - жесткая ткань, тяжелая, синтетика, вероятно, парка военного типа) Шерлок садится и сдирает пластыри с рук. Раз, два, три, четыре. Телесного цвета комочки падают в тапок.  
  
Он поднимается и проходится по комнате, легко ступая по ковру. Замирает у окна, спиной к ширме, ждет, и невидимый таймер ведет отсчет в голове.  
  
\- Кхм. Я готов.  
  
Шерлок поворачивается к гостю. Игра началась.  
  
Невысокий возраст около тридцати пяти стрижка загар запястье военный не курит хуже выбрит справа левша хромота ранение в ногу (???) англичанин вероятно либерал Афганистан или Ирак? холост плохие ботинки рубашка застегнута безработный невысыпается (секс???) завтракал в закусочной ведет блог бисексуал внутренний гомофоб (?) снимает комнату в панельном доме нет питомца нет семьи (поправка: не поддерживает отношения с родней).  
  
\- В чем дело? - спрашивает гость. Голос немного хриплый от напряжения. Еще разок сдержано кашляет в кулак, прежде чем нахмурить брови. - У меня что-то на лице?  
  
\- Нет, - медленно отвечает Шерлок, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. Так много информации. Но пока ничего интересного. - Разве что призрак усов.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Склоняет голову к плечу, как собака. Шерлок сдерживает ухмылку. Не стоит быть слишком грубым с гостями. По крайней мере не так, сразу.  
  
\- Усы. Вы сбрили их этим утром. Смелое решение, и, полагаю, своевременное: уверен, выглядели они ужасно. Вряд ли я бы смог промолчать.  
  
Правая рука взлетает к губам, словно чтобы ощупать несуществующую растительность. Ресницы опускаются, складка на лбу: стыд, смущение. Потом (предсказуемо) вопрос:  
  
\- Как вы узнали?  
  
\- О том, что они выглядели ужасно? Для этого не обязательно обладать хоть какими-то аналитическими талантами, достаточно вкуса. Не принимайте на свой счет.  
  
\- Не буду, - сдержано обещает гость. - Но я спрашивал про другое.  
  
\- О том, что я не смогу промолчать? - Шерлок улыбается. Ему нравится дразнить этого типа, застегнутого на все пуговицы, ровно подстриженного, стоящего пятка к пятке, как на плацу. - Ну, это просто. Видите ли, я достаточно знаком с собственными недостатками, чтобы честно признать: тактичность - не мой конек. Вы скоро и сами в этом убедитесь, если еще не.  
  
\- Усы, - теряя терпение, выговаривает гость. - Как вы узнали про усы?  
  
Они все еще стоят на противоположных концах комнаты, осознает вдруг Шерлок. Непорядок. Он все время упускает это из виду - что в нагрузку к упражнениям в догадливости всегда идет близость. Ему всегда приходится преодолевать себя, чтобы сделать этот первый шаг, проявить инициативу. Он скользит вперед, обходит гостя кругом, сопровождаемый его настороженным взглядом - бедняга чуть шею не сворачивает - а затем становится напротив, почти вплотную, легко касаясь раздраженной кожи над верхней губой.  
  
\- Конечно, я узнал, - выдыхает он, глядя сверху вниз, склонившись к незнакомцу. - Это то, что я делаю. И вы наверняка обо мне слышали.  
  
\- Д-да, - напряженно выговаривает гость, старательно сдерживаясь, чтобы не отступить, сохраняя вежливую дистанцию. - Мне сказали, что вы знаете все обо всех. Достаточно только взглянуть на человека. Поэтому я пришел.  
  
\- В самом деле? - почти мурлычет Шерлок, заглядывая в тоскливые, серо-голубые глаза. - Хотите, чтобы я разгадал вас?  
  
\- Я... не знаю, чего хочу. В этом и проблема.  
  
Он сглатывает, гордо поднимает голову, встречаясь со взглядом Шерлока. Стойкий оловянный солдатик. Нервничает, умирает от неловкости, но стоит прямо, игнорируя боль в ноге. Смотрит в глаза спокойно, уверенно. Хищник, а не жертва.  
  
Жаль.  
  
Шерлок выпускает его, отходит. _Что же ты за зверь, приятель?_ Он еще не разгадал его. Пока нет. И это... интригует.  
  
\- В таком случае, предлагаю нам познакомиться. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, как вы могли узнать, посетив мой сайт.  
  
\- Да. Он... необычный.  
  
\- Скучный до неприличия, хотели вы сказать? Все, разумеется, жаждут пикантных подробностей. О моих клиентах. Что-то вроде интимного дневника.  
  
\- А вы пишете о свойствах пепла.  
  
\- В точку, - Шерлок развязывает галстук. Для встречи с гостем он всегда тщательно выбирает наряд; в этот раз ему показалось, что будет уместно выбрать что-то построже. Он в своем лучшем костюме, но в пиджаке слишком жарко. Гость неотрывно следит за движениями его пальцев, так что Шерлок не торопится распутывать петлю на шее. Он замечает, как мужчина неосознанно облизывает губы.  
  
Вот оно что.  
  
\- Я умею хранить чужие тайны, - сообщает Шерлок, небрежно выпуская галстук из рук. Он шелковой лентой скользит вниз, на ковер. - Для человека с моей профессией это вопрос чести. Вам должно быть знакомо - что-то вроде медицинской этики. Я бы еще сравнил с тайной исповедания, но вас это сравнение смутит - вы человек верующий. В таком случае, что еще подойдет? Правило конфеденциальности. Психологи любят это слово.  
  
Короткий взгляд вверх и направо.  
  
\- Ваш тоже часто о нем упоминает?  
  
Гость быстро моргает, затем сжимает и разжимает кулак.  
  
\- Меня зовут Джон... Стемпфорд.  
  
\- Чудесно. Раздевайся, Джон Стемпфорд.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Движением плеч Шерлок скидывает пиджак. Жаркий, черный. Ужасный выбор. Следовало встретить его в халате.  
  
\- Мы ведь здесь ради секса, не правда ли? Будет неудобно заниматься им в одежде. Хотя некоторые предпочитают именно так. Но не ты, верно?  
  
Джон упрямо наклоняет голову. Расстегивает пуговицы правой рукой, левая все еще бессильно опущена вдоль тела, пальцы в кулаке. Зол? Нет. Прячет тремор.  
  
Джон раздевается медленно, Шерлок же смотрит на него, подмечая дополнительные детали. Стучит пальцем по губам. Что тебе нужно, Джон? Зачем ты здесь?  
  
Не секс. Не голод, который Шерлок научился распознавать под самыми бесстрастными масками. О, нет. Ты, конечно, любишь время от времени хорошенько отжарить кого-нибудь - но не это привело тебя сюда, не это заставило выложить непомерную сумму, отхватив кусок и без того маленькой военной пенсии.  
  
 _Так зачем ты здесь?_  
  
Шерлок улыбается. Он любит сложные загадки.

Джон раздевается аккуратно. Снимает рубашку и оглядывается в поисках вешалки или стула, куда можно было бы примостить эту деталь гардероба. Шерлок протягивает руку и забирает рубашку у Джона, скользит пальцами по лацкану рукава, вдыхает запах, все это - доли секунды, прежде чем он отбросит ее за спину, на узкий диван.

Провел ночь в пабе совсем недавно пиво и не только был с другом не с девушкой не алкоголик скорее тянул время чтобы не возвращаться домой почему думай думай друг кто друг ну разумеется вот откуда он узнал напился и на следующий же день полез смотреть сайт тяжело было решиться не так ли скорее отчаяние чем любопытство причина??? действовал быстро чтобы не передумать бедняга скромник Джон.

Не спит. Поправка: не секс, кошмары.

ПТСР.

Довольный, Шерлок кивает сам себе. Джон тем временем расстегивает брюки, медлит секунду, прежде чем спустить их к щиколоткам. У него крепкие ноги, средняя интенсивность растительности. Волосы светлые. Скромные черные носки, трусы - тугие плавки насыщенного синего цвета. Интересный выбор.

Не возбужден.

Это хорошо. Бывали такие скорострелы, с которыми и дедуцировать-то было скучно. С другой стороны, некоторые клиенты обладали утомительной выдержкой. После их визитов всегда больно. Они, как правило, предпочитают вдалбливаться, а не трахать.

Шерлок рад, что не ведет интимный сетевой дневник. Он уверен, что каждая строчка была бы пропитана невыносимым отвращением к происходящему с ним. Да и мамочка была бы шокирована.

К этому моменту Джон остается в трусах и майке. Белый тонкий хлопок, что-то вроде тех, которые надевают под рубашку, чтобы соски не просвечивали. Джон носит ее не из стеснения или предусмотрительности; лишний защитный слой.

Бедняга Джон. Вся жизнь схватка, не так ли?

Это может быть ключом.

\- Погоди, - говорит Шерлок, когда Джон неуверенно задирает подол майки. Он снова подходит вплотную, заставляя Джона задержать дыхание.

\- Почему ты все еще одет? - спрашивает тот негромко.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я разделся?

Он сглатывает.

\- Пожалуй, так мне будет проще.

\- Значит, нет, - решает Шерлок, и, заметив выражение лица Джона, поясняет: - Мне не нужно, чтобы тебе было удобно. Речь скорее о том, чтобы вывести тебя из зоны комфорта. Увидеть твои истинные желания, твой истинный цвет.

\- Ты прямо поэт, - неуклюже шутит Джон, пытаясь скрыть нервозность. Шерлок не отвечает. Он скользит ладонью по плоскому животу, сквозь ткань, собирая ее складками. Теплая. Теплый живот, теплый Джон, уютный маленький Джон. Шерлок не чувствует угрозы. Возможно, он заблуждается. Никогда не знаешь заранее.

Однажды он принимал одного мужчину. Кроткий взгляд, бесконечные извинения к месту и не к месту. Он захотел игры с ножом. Зашел дальше, чем Шерлок мог позволить. К счастью, здесь хорошая система охраны. Но Шерлок не повторяет ошибок.

Судорожный вздох, когда Шерлок задевает сосок сквозь ткань. Изменение дыхания, когда он ведет пальцами выше, ласкает шею. Гладит затылок с волосами короткими и колкими, как колючки ежа. Отмечает все изменения в дыхании, цвете кожного покрова на щеках и шее, движения зрачка, тела, ускорение пульса. Ничего, абсолютно ничего не скрывается от его внимания.

Поэтому Шерлок возвращает ладонь обратно, ниже, к плечу.

\- Что там? - спрашивает вполголоса.

Джон вскидывает на него глаза. Судорожно сжимает губы.

\- Нет, не отвечай. Я сам, - Шерлок гладит это место сквозь тонкую ткань майки, просто касается, не ощупывает, это было бы нечестно. - Ранение, верно? Я полагал, стреляли в ногу.

\- Нет, - короткое хриплое слово.

\- Нет, - шепчет Шерлок. - Конечно же. Тремор психосоматический, как и хромота? Полагаю, так и есть. Обидно, учитывая, что это лишило тебя шансов найти работу. Это и пост-травматическое стрессовое расстройство, конечно.

\- Это даже... пугает, - выдавливает Джон, сглотнув. Его кадык движется под кожей, и Шерлок хочет схватить его пальцами, сжать. Вместо этого продолжает поглаживать плечо, ощущая, как растет в теле Джона напряжение, становясь практически невыносимым.

\- Шрам, - говорит Джон, глядя в сторону.

\- Пуля вошла и осталась в теле, - Шерлок не гадает, он мысленно моделируют ситуацию, от и до. Он слышит хлопок, видит, как тело Джона дергается... нет, не так сильно, ведь на нем тяжелая защита - на груди и спине; механика движений, рожденная его собственным разумом... что может быть красивее? Он видит, как Джон падает на спину, придавив плечо. Удачно, учитывая, что это приостановило поток крови. Видит искаженное болью лицо, перемазанное чем-то... чем они там мажутся? Для того, чтобы мимикрировать... то есть, маскироваться?

Афганаистан, скорее всего.

Шерлок стоит над Джоном, глядя, как кровь вытекает из его руки. Он слышит гул вертолета над головой. Поднявшийся сухой ветер вздымает его волосы. Джон неотрывно глядит на него, светлые ресницы нацелены, как стрелы, взгляд ясный и понимающий.

\- Шерлок?

Он вздрагивает, возвращаясь к реальности.

\- Да, - быстро говорит он, чуточку громче необходимого. - Твой шрам. Ты стыдишься его.

\- Я его ненавижу.

\- Да. Почему? Очевидно, дело не в эстетике. Тебя не смущают шрамы, глупо было бы становиться солдатом с такой тонкой натурой. К тому же, ты врач, и как бы плохо там все ни было, это не вызывает у тебя брезгливости. Он не болит, по крайней мере, не постоянно - разве что в плохую погоду, или когда тебе снятся кошмары, да? Но не сейчас. Так в чем же дело?

\- Разве мы не должны заниматься сексом? - грубо прерывает его Джон. - Ты вроде говорил, мы здесь для этого.

\- Ты вроде хотел, чтобы я тебя разгадал, - передразнивает Шерлок, чуть надавив на раненое плечо. Джон затыкается. Больше того: его зрачки, две чернильных капли в серой радужке, расползаются, словно кляксы.

Да.

\- А значит, - медленно говорит Шерлок, сжимая пальцами плечо, ввинчиваясь пальцами в рану сквозь ткань, - я буду строить догадки, а ты будешь слушать и восхищаться. Все ясно, капитан?

\- Так точно, - откликается Джон сдавлено, и Шерлок выпускает его.

\- Чудесно. Тогда можешь снять это. Снимай все.

***

Теперь, когда Джон раздет, Шерлок видит больше.

Он видит паукообразный шрам на плече, не хуже многих других, которые он имел удовольствие осматривать. Он видит покатые плечи, достаточно женственные, и крепкие руки, сильные, определенно мужские. Короткий торс, на груди светлые, золотистые волоски, два аккуратных соска, нежно-коричневых, в этом освещении почти рыжих. Живот подтянутый, но без выраженного рельефа, круглый пупок, который Шерлок находит отчего-то трогательным (странный эпитет). Узкие бедра, тяжелый толстый член, пока расслабленный. Крепкие икры, длинные ступни. Шерлок сдерживается, чтобы не покрутить пальцем в воздухе, побуждая Джона показаться со всех сторон.

Шерлок уже сейчас готов добавить в копилку наблюдений пару-тройку дополнительных фактов. Он любит это: составлять досье на человека, узнавать его в деталях, в частностях, но обычно игнорирует общую картину - люди как таковые ему не интересны, только их секреты, только неозвученные факты их биографий.

С Джоном иначе. Шерлок уже узнал о нем достаточно много, но это даже не третяя часть. Джон словно те шкатулки с секретом, как ящик иллюзиониста - с какой стороны не открывай, всегда видишь еще одно дно.

Так или иначе, Джон мерзнет. Переступает с ноги на ногу. Тоскливо разглядывает стену за спиной Шерлока, очевидно, размышляя, не лучше ли будет сбежать по добру по здорову, пока еще не поздно.

Шерлок спешит увлечь его.  


\- Знаешь ли, одним из моих талантов является отменная актерская игра, - сообщает он негромко. - Люди приходят ко мне в надежде заполучить желаемое - и я не только разгадываю их потребности, но и воплощаю их. В себе.

Шерлок запускает пальцы в волосы, чтобы растрепать их.

\- Мы могли бы... ну, знаешь, - неловкая, но обаятельная улыбка. - Мы могли бы как-нибудь посидеть вместе, выпить, что скажешь? Я болею за Янкис. Ты, наверное, точно из фанатов Рейнджеров, угадал?

Джон удивленно улыбается, и Шерлок отвечает ему усмешкой.

\- Это когда гость хочет чего-то "нормального", - он берет это слово в кавычки интонацией. Нормальности не существует, это точно доказанный факт. - Мы можем встретиться у меня или у него, сходить в кино, в бар, иногда я даже соглашаюсь встретиться с его друзьями. Или ее - женщинам важнее социальное одобрение партнера, мужчины часто скрывают свою ориентацию. В таком случае, я веду себя превосходно. Но когда меня зовут в качестве эскорта на встречу выпускников, я всегда отказываюсь. Старые песни, старые секреты, всегда одни и те же. Школьные измены, безответная любовь, чье-то самоубийство. Скука смертная. С другой стороны, любители "нормального" обычно не слишком изобретательны в постели.

\- Это разве плюс? - насмешливо интересуется Джон, и Шерлок пожимает плечами.

\- Когда люди слишком стараются угодить мне, приходится имитировать оргазм. Женщинам это проще, чем мужчинам. К тому же, это весьма унизительно.

\- Ты сказал - имитировать... серьезно? - Джон пытается подавить смешок. Шерлок закатывает глаза к потолку. - То есть секс тебя в принципе не интересует?

\- Вопрос в том, что интересует тебя.

\- Кстати, я не болею за Рейнджерс. Ты вообще в курсе, что это за команда? Бейсбол, хоккей, регби?

Шерлок поджимает губы.

\- В каком сезоне они играли и с каким счетом?

\- Это несущественно.

\- Да ну? - весело удивляется Джон.

\- Лишняя информация. Когда было нужно, я знал, а потом удалил.

\- Ты что, робот?

\- Если это тебя заводит, - ухмыляется Шерлок. - Или может, тебе нравится что-то не такое железное, дорогуша? Что-нибудь... погорячее? - он шагает вперед и нахально хватает Джона за яйца. Тут же его запястье оказывается в цепкой хватке: реакция Джона быстрая, почти молниеносная, а силы в нем достаточно, чтобы сломать кости Шерлоку. На секунду он зачем-то моделирует это: короткая, прострелившая запястье боль, и затем - неизбежная реакция тела, слезы, возможно, короткий вскрик. После чего он, понятно, обезвредит гостя, затем подойдет к шкафу с медикаментами, наберет код (левой, правая бессильно свисает вдоль тела), запихнет себе в рот таблетку обезбаливающего, проглотит, не запивая, потом только нажмет кнопку вызова. Не сможет играть на скрипке неприемлемо долгое время. Так искуссно, как теперь - уже никогда.

Было бы досадно.

\- Медленно разожми пальцы, - говорит он Джону, а тот угрюмо ухмыляется.

\- Ты первый.

Шерлок повинуется, Джон выпускает его руку.

\- Приношу извинения, - говорит Шерлок ровно.

\- Да ничего, - сухо отвечает Джон.

\- Я не хотел, сэр. Простите.

\- Я понял, Шерлок.

\- Пожалуйста, не говорите никому. Не говорите моим родителям, сэр, мне голову оторвут.

Шерлок становится на колени, и Джон недоуменно сдвигает брови к переносице.

\- Что? Кого ты теперь изображаешь?

\- Я никого не изображаю, сэр, - хнычет Шерлок. - Клянусь, честное слово! Я вел себя плохо. Просто ужасно. Мне так стыдно!.. Вы можете отшлепать меня, только в школу не сообщайте.

Лицо Джона перекошено: отвращение.

\- Считаешь меня скрытым педофилом? -тихо, очень спокойно уточняет он.

\- Я не знаю, сэр, я не виноват, - Шерлок чувствует, как по лицу текут слезы. Его голос - низкий, властный - становится немного выше и ломается посреди фразы, словно в подростковые годы. Его тело сотрясает дрожь, взгляд, обращенный на Джона (снизу вверх) полон ужаса.

\- Мне не нравится это, Шерлок. Уясни себе. В такие игры я не играю.

\- Простите, простите, - ноет Шерлок, обхватив руками ноги Джона. Тот пытается вырваться, хватает его за плечи. Снова эти крепкие пальцы: оставят синяки. Ничего нового, но в этот раз плечи Шерлока вздрагивают, еще и еще. Джон растерянно бормочет:

\- Эй, эй, ладно... хватит... слышишь? Пожалуйста, Шерлок, прекрати этот концерт.

Шерлок поднимает к нему лицо, не в силах больше сдерживать смех.

\- Ну и видок у тебя был, - сообщает он своим нормальным голосом. И тут же передразнивает: - "Пожалуйста, Шерлок, прекрати!".

\- Ты просто... - Джон сжимает зубы, гневно сверкает глазами. Его руки напряжены. Момент для удара очень удобный - тянуться не надо, да и то, что Шерлок на коленях, для многих послужило бы дополнительным соблазном к проявлению жестокости. Но Джон только медленно выдыхает и отпускает его плечи. - Это было мерзко, - говорит он глухо. Шерлок поживает плечами, вернув лицу бесстрастность.

\- Никогда не знаешь наверняка. Я должен был убедиться.

Он поднимается на ноги. Значит, не власть. Не власть и не секс - тогда чего же Джон ищет здесь, в этом месте, у человека вроде Шерлока?

Любви он не получит.

\- Итак, тебе не нужна иллюзия нормальности, ты не хочешь наказать меня и явный моралист, так что зоофилию, некрофилию и геронтофилию мы тоже, пожалуй, отсечем, - Шерлок рассуждает, выхаживая по комнате перед абсолютно обнаженным Джоном. Тот следит за ним взглядом, больше не ропщет на вопиющую несправедливость: на Шерлоке по-прежнему рубашка и брюки. - Шлепать меня ты не хочешь, игры с едой - мимо, золотой дождь мы тоже пробовать не будем.

\- Вот спасибо.

Джону не важно, что скрывается под одеждой, его не волнует тело Шерлока - он пришел за чем-то другим.

Он внимает каждому слову.

И даже не выказывает признаков боли или усталости, хотя трость свою нарочно оставил дома. Нога не болит. Джон слишком увлечет рассуждениями, моноспекталем Шерлока.

\- На самом деле, - вещает тот, заполучив благодарного слушателя. - На свете существует весьма ограниченное количество сексуальных наклонностей. Практик множество, а желания в основном делятся на несколько типов. И откинув большинство, нам придется использовать то, что останется.

\- Не очень-то обнадеживает, - пытается вклиниться Джон, получает короткий, раздраженный взмах рукой перед носом.

\- Дай мне подумать. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я притворялся кем-то конкретным, не в восторге от самой идеи соития - но все же ты здесь. Что заставило тебя? Думай, думай...

\- Это ты мне?

\- Да нет же! Помолчи. Не дыши. И не думай тоже - это отвлекает.

На лице Джона презабавное выражение. Однако он послушно затихает, провожает Шерлока взглядом.

\- Должно быть что-то, всегда есть что-то. Ты здесь, хотя секс за деньги считаешь неприемлимым. Давно не был ни с кем в постели, а почему? Это нелогично. Ты - привлекательный, - он морщится, заметив улыбку Джона, - да-да, не за что. И ты положительный. Обладаешь всеми качествами, которые женщины ценят. Крупный недостаток, который не видно с первого взгляда? Что-то, о чем знаешь ты сам, и поэтому не вступаешь в отношения? Уверен, сигналы уже были.

\- Сигналы? - переспрашивает все-таки Джон, и Шерлок закатывает глаза к потолку.

\- Сигналы, - подтверждает он раздраженно. - Женщины их подают.

\- Ах, эти, - Джон скрывает смешок, подняв ладонь к губам. Шерлок размышляет о том, как это выглядело, когда Джон был с усами.

\- Так или иначе, ты одинок. Настолько, что напиваешься в пабе с приятелем и жалуешься ему на жизнь. Как это звучало? Что-то вроде: мне никогда не завести семью.

\- Вообще-то, "кому я такой нужен", - криво улыбаясь, поправляет Джон. Его терпение делает ему честь (и делает из него идиота, тряпку, об которую Шерлок с удовольствием вытерет ноги).

\- Дело в твоих кошмарах. В контроле. Спорить могу, ты держишь при себе оружие. Пистолет под подушкой.

\- В тумобчке кровати. По технике безопасности.

\- Безопасность! - кричит Шерлок резко, и Джон вздрагивает. - Вот оно! В этом все дело.

\- Что?

\- Безопасность, Джон! - как он не понимает? - Ты делаешь все, чтобы защитить себя, тогда как это тебя сводит с ума. В этом проблема - ты теперь в безопасности.

\- А я думал, проблема в ПТСР.

\- Тебе нужно что-то другое. Авантюра. Риск. Преодоление. Тяжело было сюда прийти?

\- Что? - Джон моргает, удивленный резкой сменой тона. Шерлок садится на диван, ногу на ногу, глядит из-под ресниц. Если Джон еще раз скажет "Что?" с этой туповатой интонацией, Шерлок запишет его в хронические кретины. - Да, не сказать, чтобы я так обычно проводил выходные. Это было... странно.

\- И как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Голым? - пробует Джон. - Честно, мне начинает надоедать эта игра. Если мы не будем трахаться, можно, я заберу свои деньги и пойду домой? Жители Ист-Энда скоро начнутся.

\- Ты совсем ничего не понимаешь, верно? - ласково спрашивает Шерлок. - Не видишь того, что происходит у тебя под носом. С _твоим собственным_ носом.

\- Ну, так просвети меня, - огрызается Джон. Шерлок поднимается на ноги, в два шага оказывается у него за спиной, кладет холодные пальцы ему на шею, легонько сжимая.

\- Легко, - говорит он низким голосом, и вот тогда член Джона начинает твердеть.

***

Шерлок все еще не разгадал его, но чувствует, что движется в верном направлении. Он стоит позади Джона, сжав его шею, соприкасаются только эти участки их кожи: ладонь и пальцы Шерлока, горло Джона.

Этого достаточно, чтобы Джон возбудился.

Шерлоку не нужно видеть, он чувствует это, хоть и стоит позади. Он чувствует это по биению пульса в сонной артерии, чувствует по напряжению, возникшему в воздухе, в холодном пространстве светлой квартиры. Чувствует по позе Джона, по расположению его тела, по запаху, смутному, легкому запаху, который непросто уловить и невозможно никак описать.

И это хорошо.

Шерлок давно не испытывал такого удовлетворения. Обычно они поддаются быстрее - люди, пришедшие к нему. Обычно Шерлок видит их насквозь, загадка на два пластыря, но Джон - это нечто иное. Нечто совершенно особенное.

Шерлок получает удовольствие от их встречи.

Ему хочется, чтобы Джон испытал то же.

Шерлок знает все важные точки на человеческом теле. Где-то надавить, где-то погладить. Стимул-реакция, простейшая наука. Считается, что эрогенные зоны - что-то индивидуальное, однако Шерлок обычно действует по стандартной схеме, и это всегда срабатывает.

Шерлок ненавидит повторяться, и он всегда показывает класс, если речь заходит об антураже, образе, манипуляциях и трюках, в конце концов. Но к физической активности он относится равнодушно, и не особо старается. Это банальный коитус, в конце концов, и Шерлок может подумать о чем-то другом, пока клиент исступлено кричит и корчится в спазмах удовольствия.

Однако Шерлок хочет постараться для Джона, быть может - в благодарность за интересный ребус, или чтобы... Шерлок хмурится... чтобы?..

"Ты слишком много думаешь", - звучит в его голове голос брата. Майкрофт всегда попрекал его этим. Словно бы можно отключить мозг - и если бы так, неужто Шерлок не воспользовался бы благословенной этой возможностью годами раньше, еще в пубертатном возрасте? Нет, Шерлок не умеет отключать мозг. Зато прекрасно натренировался отключать Майкрофта, когда тот слишком назойлив - его голос просто перестает достигать ушей, звуковые волны, обессилев, сворачиваются кольцами на полу, как дохлые змеи.

Сейчас Шерлок должен не думать, а действовать.

\- Ноги, - командует он, легко пнув Джона в пятку. - Шире.

Это почти солдатская поза. Для полного сходства Джон складывает руки за спиной.

\- Ты не хотел быть капитаном, верно? - спрашивает Шерлок, склонившись к уху Джона, касаясь губами ушной раковины. - Гордился этим, но не хотел. Дело не в том, что ты не умеешь командовать - умеешь, конечно же. Военный врач отдает приказы даже генералу, если возникает необходимость. Вопрос жизни и смерти. - Джон едва заметно склоняет голову. - Жизнь и смерть. Тогда все дело в ответственности? У тебя был дурной пример перед глазами, верно?

Джон упрямо молчит, и тогда Шерлок пинает его левую ступню, заставляя ноги разъехаться почти в шпагате, наклоняет его, сжимая одной рукой его шею сзади. Голые ягодицы Джона сплющиваются о грубую ткань брюк, трутся о нее.

\- Отвечай!

\- Не... дурной... пример... - хрипит Джон, опираясь о колени. - Скорее... дурная... история.

Шерлок слегка ослабляет хватку на шее, перемещает ладони на бедра, поощряет, поглаживая, и легко толкается пахом в ягодицы - всего лишь имитация фрикций, но зачастую этого достаточно.

\- Был один... человек... майор Шолто... он повел духов на бой, так было нужно.

\- Так было нужно, - Шерлок смакует эти слова. - Как часто он себе это повторяет, интересно?

Джон вырывается, но недостаточно решительно, и Шерлок удерживает его, стиснув бедра.

\- Тебе не нужно быть капитаном здесь. И никто не умрет. Я гарантирую это.

\- Какое облегчение, - ворчит Джон, но выходит не слишком-то выразительно в его позе - лицом вниз, на широко расставленных, дрожащих от напряжения ногах.

\- Больше того. Я беру на себя всю ответственность за то, что здесь случится дальше. Как тебе это?

Джон не говорит ни слова, и Шерлок мягко поглаживает его бока, обхватывает руками грудь, заставляя выпрямиться, откинуться спиной на него. Сердце Джона под ладонью колотится часто-часто. Шерлок прижимает его к себе, высокий, сильный и абсолютно надежный (пусть Джон так считает, пусть заблуждается, как заблуждались сотни людей до него).

\- Я буду твоим капитаном, Джон, - говорит он негромко, им нужно заключить соглашение, как взрослым разумным людям. - Это значит, что ты будешь выполнять все мои приказы - немедленно и беспрекословно.

Джон все еще молчит и тяжело дышит, его грудь вздымается, плечи напряженно подняты, левая рука (Шерлок кинул взгляд) трясется, не переставая.

Бедный сломанный солдатик.

Его сердце бьется так тяжело, что Шерлоку хочется схватить его, сжать в кулаке, успокаивая. Вместо этого он повторяет, медленно, отчетливо:

\- Ну как тебе это?

И Джон кивает.

***

Теперь, когда Джон согласился, Шерлок никуда не спешит. Он хочет хорошо продумать все, что случится дальше в этой комнате - хотя с другой стороны, его охватывает странное нетерпение. Джон насторожено следит за приготовлениями: у Шерлока много _инструментов_. Так полагается профессионалу.

\- А мне не положено стоп-слово? - спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок равнодушно пожимает плечами.

\- Тебе оно не пригодится. Я всегда чувствую грань.

\- Да, но так я буду чувствовать себя...

\- В безопасности, - заканчивает за него Шерлок. - А речь идет о том, чтобы подвергнуть тебя опасности, разве нет?

Джон сглатывает, глядит во все глаза.

\- Почему мне кажется, что я сейчас ввязываюсь в какую-то глупость?

\- Глупость совершают, а ввязываются в неприятности, - Шерлок машет стеком, пробуя его гибкость, и Джон смеется:

\- Да ты педант!

Этот звук. Мягкий, приятный. Шерлок с удивлением замечает, что испытывает желание усмехнуться в ответ.

Он не смеется с клиентами. Разве что они в этом нуждаются. Обычно-то им нужно другое.

Так что же Джон? Все-таки за любовью? Большая ошибка. Такие, как он, заводят семьи. Ребенок, собака, жена - все, как полагается. Домик за городом. Скучная жизнь, за которой следует скучная смерть.

Вот только Джон уже умирал - и в ближайшее время ему предстоит это снова, если он не утолит свою адреналиновую ломку. Шерлок знает о ломках все. Больше, чем хотелось бы.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что не будешь использовать это на мне, - просит Джон, с тревогой глядя на оральный расширитель. Шерлок загадочно улыбается. Он раскладывает игрушки на столе, методично, аккуратно. Это особая часть спектакля: важно, чтобы Джон видел. Чтобы представлял себе, предвкушал. А Шерлок тем временем запомнит реакции Джона на те или иные игрушки.

Расширитель - нет.

Стек - да.

Ошейник - определенно.

Ошейник, впрочем, достаточно стереотипный предмет. Джон будет чувствовать себя неловко, не в приятном смысле неловко, как бывает, а именно _неловко_ \- он клеймит себя, как извращенца.

Эта мысль заставляет Шерлока отвлечься. Клеймо? Клеймить его? Это должно понравиться. Боль на грани разумного - уже не совсем игра, почти насилие. Метка, напоминание, которое поможет Джону продержаться и не утонуть в этом болоте, называемом "нормальной жизнью". Новый шрам, который выжжет старый.

И само действо: красота поврежденной кожи, шипение, запах, крик. Подтверждение, что все это происходило, по добровольному согласию, с ними обоими.

Шерлок обдумывает эту мысль и откладывает ее до поры, до времени. Он не уверен, что Джон оценит. Иногда его "заносит" - так выражается Майкрофт, так выражаются многие. Возможно, это именно такой случай. Шерлок собирается начать с чего-то простого, но действенного.

Он выдвигает из-за письменного стола стул со строгой прямой спинкой, ставит в центре комнаты. Стол и стул нужны, чтобы использовать сценарий «начальник-подчиненный» или «вызов к директору» или множество других; пару раз Шерлоку приходилось раздеваться, танцуя со стулом – стереотип тот еще, но что же поделать.

Джон молча ждет, наблюдая за его действиями.

\- Будь добр, прихвати стек, - велит Шерлок, заглядывая за ширму. Он выкатывает оттуда овальное зеркало на колесиках, перед этим стряхнув с его рамы всякую дрянь – карнавальные шляпы, скользкое шелковое кимоно, длинную нитку бус (они гремят, стукнувшись о пол). Джон сидит на стуле, разглядывая стек. Умный мальчик.

Установив зеркало перед Джоном, Шерлок встает сбоку от стула и протягивает руку за стеком. Джон медлит секунду, прежде чем вложить орудие в протянутую ладонь. За эту заминку он будет наказан (потом, не сейчас).

\- Можешь приступать к мастурбации.

Джон вскидывает на него глаза (до чего светлые ресницы).

\- Хочешь, чтобы я…

\- Ты слышал меня, - холодно обрывает Шерлок. Джон медленно вдыхает через нос.

\- Ладно, - отвечает он, накрывая ладонью пах.

Он массирует мошонку, прежде чем обхватить пальцами член. Шерлок не упускает ни единой детали, смотрит очень пристально. Видимо, Джона это слегка сбивает с настроя. Пару секунд он ласкает себя, но выглядит слишком напряженным и пристыженным происходящим. Шерлок встает позади Джона, берет его лицо в ладони, зажав стек под мышкой. Он прижимает его затылком к своей груди, ласкает сильно и нежно, пробежавшись пальцами по подбородку, челюсти, сжав на миг виски и зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Джон закрывает глаза, тяжело вдыхая и выдыхая, его рука начинает двигаться быстрее. Шерлок прижимается к спинке стула, фиксирует голову Джона, накрыв ладонью его лоб, а другой рукой спускается к шее, к груди, пощипывает левый сосок, пока он не становится твердым и очень выпуклым. Рука Джона движется быстро и нервно, другой он держится за стул, словно боится потерять опору.

Шерлок склоняется и прикусывает его ухо, Джон коротко стонет.

\- Открой глаза, - говорит Шерлок. Джон снова стонет, когда Шерлок лижет его висок, медленным, широким движением языка. Он открывает глаза, и они кажутся очень темными; дело не в расширенном зрачке, дело в радужке. Удивительно, но она изменила цвет – из пасмурно-серого стала предгрозового цвета темной стали.

«Да ты поэт!» - звучит в голове Шерлока голосом Джона.

\- Заткнись, - бормочет Шерлок, и Джон запрокидывает к нему лицо.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Гляди в зеркало. Смотри на себя. И не останавливайся.

Они оба глядят на отражение Джона. Тот человек в зеркале, двойник Джона, кажется уже, тоньше – особенности зеркала, его наклона, легкое искажение. Обычный трюк, чтобы польстить гостю. Член Джона кажется длиннее. Головка исчезает и появляется в кулаке. Темная, блестящая от предэякулянта. Джон смотрит во все глаза. Дыхание затрудненное. Выражение лица – напряженное, почти свирепое, словно он карабкается по скалам, а не любит себя.

Люди, которые приходят за любовью, не могут сами себе угодить.

Шерлок кладет ладони на грудь Джона, и Джон моментально сосредотачивается взглядом на них. Бледные, длиннопалые кисти. Кожа Джона темнее, но не настолько, чтобы это бросалось в глаза. Загорели в основном его руки и лицо. Война, не курорт.

\- Как давно ты вернулся? – спрашивает Шерлок вполголоса, глядя, как Джон терзает свой член.

\- Что? – бессмысленный взгляд, Джон облизывает губы, смотрит на его лицо в отражении. – А?

\- Когда ты вернулся в Лондон? Не останавливайся, - напоминает Шерлок, потому что движения Джона немного замедляются. – Поддерживай прежний темп. Не снижай его, пока я не скажу.

\- Я… месяц назад… чуть больше месяца… - бессвязно выдыхает Джон. Он снова закрывает глаза, но тут же изумленно распахивает их – когда стек хлестко опускается на его колено. – Эй!

\- Не закрывай глаза. Смотри на себя. Ты будешь подчиняться.

\- Черт возьми, Шерлок!

\- Да, именно, - он ухмыляется, взмахнув стеком, и Джон напрягается – но удара не следует. Его рука движется в прежнем ритме. Его глаза прикованы к зеркальному отражению. – Молодец, хороший Джон.

\- Я тебе не собака.

\- Если скажу – будешь собакой, - заметив выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Джона, Шерлок добавляет: - Но я не скажу. А пока сосредоточься на происходящем. Как часто ты мастурбируешь?

\- Как и все люди.

\- Что в твоем понимании «все люди»? – забавляясь, уточняет Шерлок. – И это не ответ.

Стек опускается на грудь Джона, оставив бледный розовый след. Аккуратная отметина между сосков, моментально напрягшихся. Джон задыхается, а Шерлок ведет кончиком стека по его груди, вниз, к животу, пока стек не задевает руку, без устали скользящую по напряженному стволу.

\- Еще раз: как часто ты мастурбируешь?

\- Раз в неделю, иногда реже. Не очень… хотелось в последнее… время, - Джон все еще тяжело дышит. На лбу блестят капельки пота. Его отражение очень красиво. Шерлок глядит на него, Джон глядит на него, их взгляды прикованы к зеркальному двойнику Джона, к его покрасневшей груди, к его бесстыдно раздвинутым коленям, крупным яйцам, слегка деформированным сиденьем стула, к налитому толстому члену с круглой головкой.

\- О чем ты думаешь, когда трогаешь себя? – спрашивает Шерлок тихо, и Джон смыкает веки на секунду, чтобы тут же поспешно распахнуть глаза.

\- Я… это… по-разному бывает…

\- О чем ты думал в последний раз?

\- Об Анджелине Джоли.

Сильный удар по груди, и на этот раз Шерлок задевает сосок. Он вспухает красным, Шерлок бьет снова – по животу, который мгновенно напрягается, а третий удар приходится в аккурат на внутреннюю сторону бедра, рядом с рукой Джона, машинально защищающей пах. Там очень нежная кожа, так что этот удар Шерлок делает гораздо мягче, и все же достаточно чувствительным, чтобы Джон понял: с ним это не пройдет.

\- Ложь, - коротко говорит он, и Джон кричит:

\- Ты кто? Гребаный детектор лжи?

Его глаза покраснели, словно слезы на подходе. Но Шерлок не верит. Джон не станет плакать; еще слишком рано для этого.

Рано или поздно он заплачет, конечно. И это даст ему огромное облегчение. Но не сейчас – Джон слишком стойкий для этого.

Он, конечно, плачет после своих кошмаров; наверняка очень тихо, хотя никто и не может услышать. Вечный стыд, старые истины: мужчины не плачут. Мальчики не плачут, Шерлок. Когда он услышал это впервые? Глупости. Он никогда не брезговал использовать слезы в качестве рычага давления.

Мальчики не плачут, Шерлок. Стыд и позор.

\- Так о ком ты думал? – спрашивает Шерлок снова, мягко, но упорно. Джон смотрит на себя в зеркало, с ненавистью, с отвращением.

\- Стивен. Мальчик из моей пехоты.

\- Ты сказал «мальчик»?

\- Новобранец. Только достиг совершеннолетия.

\- Проблема в его возрасте или в его поле?

\- Нет никакой проблемы, - рычит Джон, и Шерлок снова хлещет его стеком, а потом садится между раздвинутых колен, разводя их руками еще шире, и целует красные полосы на внутренней стороне бедер. Он задевает губами костяшки Джона, когда его рука опускается к основанию члена. Целует мошонку, глубоко вдохнув носом этот мужской, молочный запах.

\- Снова ложь, - мягко говорит он, глядя на Джона снизу вверх. Джон беззвучно содрогается, его губы дрожат. Он глядит себе в лицо, произнося правду:

\- Проблема в том, что я не спас его. Он был у меня на столе, и я не смог… я думал о нем, а уже на следующий день он лежал передо мной голый, мертвый, с раной в животе, и я ничем не мог помочь.

\- Ты думаешь, это связано? – нежно спрашивает Шерлок. Глупые-глупые люди с их сантиментами, суевериями и вечным желанием взять на себя вину всего света.

\- Конечно же нет, - сдавленно отвечает Джон, и Шерлок отводит его руку от члена, накрывая головку губами.

***

Шерлок отстраняется, когда Джон на грани оргазма. Он крепко пережимает основание члена, усмехается возмущенному шипению, которое издает Джон.

\- Ты ведь не думал, что тебе будет позволено кончить прямо сейчас?

Джон сидит с закрытыми глазами, быстро бьется жилка на шее. Шерлок разглядывает его пару секунд, прежде чем отступить.

\- Поднимайся. Повернись спиной и наклонись. Сильнее.

Он хочет, чтобы Джон согнулся пополам.

\- А ты не слишком гибкий, да? – положив руку ему на спину, Шерлок заставляет Джона склониться ниже. Его лицо оказывается между широко расставленных ног. Вниз головой, кверху задом, Джон выглядит нелепо. Он может видеть себя в зеркале. Новые ракурсы, смелые решения. Шерлок ухмыляется собственным мыслям.

Джон растеряно моргает. Все происходит слишком быстро, слишком внезапно, чтобы он успел осмыслить. Его маленький медленный мозг не справляется. Шерлок глядит на бледные ягодицы, покрытые едва различимым светлым пушком. Ему не терпится пустить в дело стек, но он сдерживает себя. Дисциплина в аббревиатуре БДСМ – это слово относится в первую очередь к доминанту.

Бондаж, с другой стороны, скоро будет испытан на Джоне.

\- Возьмись за ягодицы, - командует Шерлок, и Джон неуклюже подчиняется. Он с трудом удерживает равновесие в таком положении. Ноги широко расставлены, напряженный член прижат к животу, кровь приливает к лицу. Сложно разобрать, с каким выражением смотрит на себя Джон, но это похоже на отвращение.

\- Разведи их, - Шерлок уходит к столику, чтобы взять необходимое, а когда возвращается, Джон уже в нужном положении, вцепился пальцами в мягкую кожу ягодиц. Расщелина темно-розовая, с редкими светлыми волосками. Шерлок с удовлетворением отмечает, что Джон побеспокоился обо всем заранее.

\- Ты растягивал себя этим утром. Принял душ, сбрил усы, разработал анус, - Шерлок не спрашивает, так что Джону не приходится отвечать. Его лицо просто пылает – но это, должно быть, из-за неудобной позы. Шерлок выдавливает между ягодиц полоску геля, засовывает тонкий наконечник тюбика в анальное отверстие и выдавливает смазку внутрь, слишком щедро, пожалуй. Джон издает тихий звук, рефлекторно сжимается, но тут же снова заставляет себя расслабить мышцы. Когда Шерлок убирает тюбик, из задницы Джона сочится прозрачный гель.

\- Ты рассматривал такой исход событий. Возможно, надеялся на него, - спокойно говорит Шерлок, приставляя к анусу пластиковый дилдо. Это очень простая модель, никаких лишних функций, только округлый, продолговатый кусок синего пластика. У Шерлока есть богатый ассортимент фаллоимитаторов, натуралистичных, с силиконовыми складками кожи, рельефными венами и прочим… но это не для Джона, точно. Ему достаточно этого. Шерлок плавно погружает в него дилдо, входит медленно, потому что, как ни старается Джон расслабить сфинктер, до конца у него это не получается.

\- Очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, - замечает Шерлок, аккуратно надавливая на основание дилдо. Джон покорно терпит, зажмурив глаза и стиснув зубы. – Удобно иметь дело с врачом.

Когда игрушка входит до конца, Шерлок оставляет ее внутри Джона и трогает пальцем натянутую кожу вокруг ануса.

\- Открой глаза и посмотри на это. – Взгляд у Джона мутный. – Для тебя сегодня все в новинку?

\- Ты мне прямо новый мир открыл, - пыхтит Джон. Сарказм, очевидно. Остается подивиться способности этого человека шутить даже в подобных ситуациях. Шерлок берется за основание дилдо и начинает мягко двигать им в заднем проходе. Туда-обратно, ничего сложного. Джон смотрит на это, как ему было велено. Дилдо движется все легче, скользит внутрь и выходит, блестящее от смазки. Анус сжимается, как только игрушка покидает его, но легко принимает дилдо в себя обратно. В тишине звучит сдавленное дыхание Джона и непристойное, пошлое хлюпанье, с которым дилдо скользит внутрь и наружу. Простые движения, четкая амплитуда, Джон слегка прогибает спину, и его яйца тяжело качаются от этого движения. Шерлок накрывает их рукой, и в этот раз Джон не возражает. Он облизывает губы, издает стон, который кажется почти страдальческим. Шерлок мог бы продолжать это до бесконечности, он впадает в некоего рода транс во время монотонных, повторяющихся фрикций, его рука не устает, но… задний проход разработан, останавливается на этом лишнее время нет причин.

Шерлок отбрасывает в сторону дилдо и запечатывает Джона пробкой. Она немного крупнее, к тому же с секретом, который Шерлок не спешит раскрывать. Джон прерывисто всхлипывает, там, где его пальцы впились в ягодицы, останутся отметины. Растянутый анус плотно обхватывает широкое основание пробки.

Шерлок прибережет это. Как вино. Он не пьет, конечно же – алкоголь притупляет разум, а это то, чего он хочет в последнюю очередь. Но вино – объективная ценность (Майкрофт может разглагольствовать о нем бесконечно, пижон).

Шерлок берется за стек, предупреждающе взмахивает им. Джон следит за его действиями в зеркале.

Обычно Шерлок сообщает, сколько последует ударов, прежде чем наступит перерыв. Особенно если это первая встреча; чаще всего так и бывает – разгадав гостя, Шерлок не видит нужды встречаться с ним повторно, хотя ему предлагали деньги, безумные суммы. Но Шерлок занимается этим не ради денег (поначалу – да, но теперь, когда в списке его покупок нет кокаина, траты значительно снизились). Ему не нужны деньги. Не нужен и секс. И уж точно не любовь.

Первый удар приходится на левую ягодицу, сразу за ним следует и второй. Третий уходит вниз, там, где начинается нога, а потом стек хлещет по крестцу, и Джон с шипением втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он не кричит и не стонет, не вздрагивает, когда на него обрушиваются удары, хотя они каждый раз неожиданны – без системы и строгой амплитуды, приходятся каждый раз на новое место. Шерлок не увлекается, он четко сознает, с какой силой и куда нужно бить, у него все под контролем. Но не у Джона, нет. Ему не нужно знать, сколько будет ударов, не нужно считать – как град или стихийное бедствие, боль просто обрушивается на него, а потом затихает. Шерлок опускает стек. Восемь – он пощадил Джона, как новичка.

Теперь он исследует его кожу кончиками пальцев. Там, где прошелся стек, остались тонкие розовые полоски. Шерлок мог бы сделать их ярче, но ведь это только первый раунд. Он бил вполсилы, но Джон все равно едва ли не дрожит.

\- Хочешь сказать, тебя никогда не пороли? – рассеянно бормочет Шерлок, а Джон глухо возражает:

\- Я ничего не говорил.

Это так: он не издал ни звука.

\- Родители были против телесных наказаний, - бормочет Джон, и Шерлок недоуменно вскидывает брови. Он с силой растирает левую ягодицу, Джон мотает головой.

\- Ну, значит, тебя давно следовало хорошенько отшлепать.

Он снова берет стек.

\- Считай это своим наказанием.

\- За что это? – выдыхает Джон, а Шерлок отвечает:

\- Ты скажи мне.

В этот раз ударов десять, поровну на обе ягодицы. Они горят ровным розовым цветом. Больно, унизительно, но ничего непереносимого. Шерлок любит использовать стек – достаточно мягкий инструмент, к тому же, им можно ласкать, не только бить. Трудно по-настоящему ласкать человека розгами. Пока Джон отдыхает, роняя капельки пота на пол, Шерлок гладит ему спину мягкой кожаной петлей на конце стека. Он не тронул спину, кожа там гладкая и светлая, маленький белый шрамик над почкой.

\- Откуда это? – спрашивает Шерлок, утыкаясь в него стеком. – Упал с велосипеда?

\- С дерева.

\- У тебя была собака? – внезапно спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон сердито смотрит на него.

\- Это еще тебе зачем? У меня нет никаких фантазий, связанных с собаками, если ты об этом.

\- У меня была собака, - говорит Шерлок, прежде чем снова взмахнуть стеком.

«Это нелепо», - думает он, шлепая Джона. Что он пытается сделать? Завязать знакомство? С какой стати? Джон – один из его клиентов, а это значит, они никогда больше не увидятся. Даже если один из них захочет повторения.

Впервые Шерлок не уверен, что это будет не он.

***

Стек – практически единственный инструмент, которым можно безопасно хлестать гениталии, и это еще одно его преимущество. Ни розги, ни паддл для этого не подходят. Стек или рука – но Шерлок не любит без особой необходимости прикасаться к людям. А стеком он владеет в совершенстве, с самого детства; вряд ли мамуля могла себе представить, как Шерлок будет его использовать, когда отдавала его на уроки верхней езды.

Когда это происходит в первый раз, Джон наверняка думает, что это случайность – дрогнула рука, сбилась траектория. Но Шерлок не совершает ошибок, он вполне намеренно бьет между раздвинутых ягодиц. Удар короткий и быстрый, боль скорее обжигающая и внезапная, чем сильная и долгая. Потом снова чередуются удары по ягодицам, бедрам и крестцу. А когда Шерлок вновь направляет стек между ягодиц, кончик петли задевает мошонку, и Джон придушенно ахает. Это единственный звук, который он себе позволяет, прежде чем снова сжать зубы. Его ноги дрожат, пот катится по лицу и бедрам, пальцы, похоже, уже занемели, но Джон не меняет позы. Он очень вынослив. Его спина, должно быть, давно уже ноет. Хотя боль от порки наверняка отвлекает. Джон из тех, кто будет терпеть, пока не сломается. Он не способен здраво распределять ресурсы тела, он не попросит пощады, даже если это стратегически выгодно. Упрямый.

Потом Шерлок вспоминает, что у Джона ни малейшего шанса попросить пощады – они ведь не выбрали стоп-слово. Вариант, в котором Джон давно мог выпрямиться, вырвать из его рук стек и сломать пополам, Шерлок не рассматривает. Это игра, и Джон принял ее правила. Он хорош в выполнении инструкций. Если, конечно, преподать их грамотно.

Порка ануса – не самая экзотическая практика, но всегда вызывает много эмоций. Шерлок не злоупотребляет этим. Отмеряет почти гомеопатическую дозу; трех ударов вполне достаточно, чтобы Джон усвоил урок. Он должен понять, что Шерлок настроен серьезно. Нет недоступных мест, нет личных вопросов, нет ударов ниже пояса.

К тому же, Шерлоку хочется удивить Джона. Назовите это способом заигрывания.

\- Достаточно, - решает Шерлок и выпускает стек. Оглядывается на зеркало, чтобы встретить взгляд Джона. Лицо Джона – влажное, изможденное. Если ему нужно было искупление, сегодня он получил достаточно. Шерлоку незнакомо чувство вины – оно только мешает объективно воспринимать прошлые ошибки и работать с ними. Чувства сбивают все настройки, стрелки всех компасов. Проще их блокировать, нежели противостоять или устранять последствия.

\- Ты можешь выпрямиться, - говорит Шерлок, но Джон неподвижен еще пару секунд, приходит в себя. Потом медленно, с болезненным кряхтением, выпрямляется. Когда его ягодицы смыкаются, он морщится от боли. Смотрит в зеркало, чтобы оценить ущерб, словно не наблюдал за наказанием от и до. Его лоб пересекает морщина. Шерлок буквально может видеть, как в его голове вспыхивают названия подходящих мазей.

\- Я позабочусь об этом, - прерывает он размышления доктора. – Ближе к концу. У меня есть все необходимое.

\- Да, ну, ты уже прекрасно обо мне позаботился, - криво усмехается Джон. Шерлок пожимает плечами:

\- Ведь за этим ты пришел.

Благодарность ему не нужна. Вполне достаточно стандартной платы.

\- Так или иначе, мы только начали.

Джон обхватывает себя руками.

\- А какие у тебя еще планы? Раскаленные иглы, шипы, выдирание ногтей?

\- О моих планах ты узнаешь, когда я начну их выполнять, - безапелляционно заявляет Шерлок, а Джон упрямо наклоняет голову. Он стоит, слегка расставив ноги, потому что его анус все еще заткнут пробкой.

\- То, что ты сделал… - Джону приходится откашляться, прежде чем продолжить, – это просто… мерзко.

Ему не понравилось, вот что он хочет сказать. Словно отсутствие эрекции – недостаточное доказательство. Джону так важно донести свою мысль: он – нормальный. Нормальные люди таким не занимаются.

И все же он здесь.

Шерлок привык к подобным реакциям. Многие изображают праведное возмущение, обвиняют его. _Извращенный. Испорченный._ Делают вид, что их заставили. Жертвы обстоятельств. Шерлоку, по крайней мере, хватает честности не перекладывать ответственность. Клиенты делали с ним мерзкие вещи – по-настоящему мерзкие – но ни разу Шерлок не обманул их, не обманул сам себя. Все, что он делал, он делал добровольно.

Обычно его не задевают попытки людей обелить себя за чужой счет, но с Джоном – особый случай.

Джон – совершенно особый случай.

\- Тебе не должно нравиться все, что я делаю. Важно лишь то, что для тебя подойдет, что тебе нужно. Я приведу тебя к нужному результату, но для этого буду использовать те способы, которые выберу сам. Ты либо доверяешь мне, либо уходишь.

Джон вздыхает.

\- Ты все еще можешь уйти, - уточняет Шерлок, отвернувшись к столику. Он укладывает стек на место и пару раз сгибает пальцы, разминая их. Когда оглядывается, Джон все еще там, у зеркала. Не сдвинулся с места. – А вот когда я свяжу тебя, это уже будет проблематично, - говорит Шерлок, и Джон вскидывает брови. Он смотрит, как Шерлок выбирает между несколькими фиксаторами и красной веревкой для шибари. Пальцы Шерлока замирают над широким кожаным браслетом.

\- Так ты остаешься?

Джон смотрит, не мигая, и на мгновение Шерлок думает, что он уйдет. Это был бы провал. Первый в его карьере. Не повод для отчаяния, но достаточно серьезный урон самолюбию.

Однако Джон не уходит. Сглотнув, он высоко поднимает голову, вытягиваясь перед Шерлоком, как на плацу.

\- Ладно. Как скажешь.

Шерлок смотрит на него, прищурив глаза. Удобно; «как скажешь». Потом внушит себе, что поддался на уговоры, подчинился давлению. Спасет себя от позора, свалив вину на Шерлока.

Вину, которой даже не существует.

\- Неверный ответ, - цедит он сквозь зубы, и Джон хмурится.

\- Я остаюсь.

\- И почему же?

Этот вопрос сбивает Джона с толку. Он молчит довольно много. Достаточно долго, чтобы Шерлок мысленно расчертил воздух на нотный стан и выбрал подходящую тональность для этой ситуации.

\- Я остаюсь, потому что… - лицо Джона все еще красное, как и его грудь, исчерченная следами ударов. Обе его руки расслабленны, ни одна не дрожит. Красивые глаза сверкают сердито, когда Джон находит, наконец, честные слова. – Я остаюсь, потому что хочу этого.

\- Всего, что я смогу тебе дать.

\- Всего, что ты надумаешь со мной сделать.

Это звучит почти как свадебная клятва.

***

Джон замирает, спокойный, уверенный. Как только они обменялись обещаниями, он словно утратил всю свою настороженность. Его плечи опущены, пальцы на руках чуть согнуты, босые ступни направлены на Шерлока. Его голова слегка клонится к левому плечу, ясные глаза изучают лицо Шерлока. Они стоят на расстоянии шага и разглядывают друг друга в тишине.

Потом Шерлок так же, молча, берет в руку расслабленный член Джона. Нечто настолько уязвимое, чуткое… Шерлок борется с порывом опуститься на колени и прижаться к нему лицом. Возможно, он сделает это позже. Может быть, и нет.

Гладкая, жесткая кожа ошейника оборачивается вокруг основания члена. Точно такая же на горле Джона. Два ошейника, соединенные друг с другом тонким ремешком, пропущенным между ягодиц Джона и выше, по спине. Они действуют по принципу соединяющихся сосудов, любимому физическому принципу Шерлока. Пока Джон не возбужден, полоска кожи прижимается к основанию члена не слишком плотно. Но чем тверже стояк, тем туже пережимает его ошейник, делая оргазм невозможным. И тем сильнее впивается меж ягодиц ремешок, затягивая петлю на шее.

Идеально.

\- Что теперь? – спрашивает Джон охрипшим голосом. Он смешно задирает голову, напрягает шею, словно надеется, что ошейник лопнет. Он не прикасается к нему. Сглатывает слюну так громко, словно петля уже затянулась. Очевидно, мысль об удушении одновременно пугает и волнует его. Опыт??? Шерлок отбрасывает эту мысль. Нет, конечно же, нет. Он уходит за ширму, чтобы вытряхнуть из шляпы повязку. Широкая лента бы подошла, но Шерлоку хочется чего-то более надежного и непроницаемого. На тугой резинке, из черной плотной ткани, она отлично подходит для того, чтобы отрезать от себя мир – или себя от мира. Шерлок наступает на лужицу шелка на полу – его кимоно – и наклоняется, чтобы вынуть пояс.

Там же, за ширмой, в той части комнаты, которая условно считается неигровой, Шерлок бросает взгляд в окно. Солнце неуклонно соскальзывает за крыши. Скоро комната погрузится в сумерки, эта мысль волнует. Шерлок закончит с Джоном в полной темноте. Он может это представить, он _моделирует_ это: густая, сизая тьма, заполнившая комнату от пола до потолка, словно дым или туман. Два человека на ковре. Нагие, неутомимые, скользят друг по другу телами, издавая голодные звуки. Спариваются, как животные. Шерлок наблюдает за ними отстраненно, как ученый, как путешественник во времени. Не чувствует не отвращения, ни возбуждения. Он подходит совсем близко, так, что его босые ноги почти касаются разметавшихся по ковру темных локонов. Он стоит, сжимая шелковый пояс, и смотрит себе в глаза.

Выйдя из-за ширмы, Шерлок обнаруживает Джона на прежнем месте. Застывший, терпеливый, кажется, он будет ждать вечно, если придется. Обратится в камень и будет ждать. Из него вышла бы отличная скульптура – рельефы и округлости, смирение на правильном круглом лице. Ценители искусства оценили бы Джона.

Шерлок не ценитель и никогда им не был, поэтому он скользит к Джону, притянутый его взглядом. Джон смотрит на него без вожделения, но с чем-то сродни восхищению – так восхищаются красивому трюку в цирке. Шерлок показывает ему повязку, и Джон закрывает глаза. Плотная резинка обхватывает его затылок. Шерлок проводит пальцами под глазами, там, где повязка прижимается, убеждаясь, что нигде нет просвета. Затем отступает на шаг, оглядывая Джона с ног до головы.

\- Как твоя нога? – спрашивает он негромко, Джон растерянно ведет головой в сторону его голоса.

\- С ней все в порядке.

\- Ты правильно сделал, что оставил трость. – Шерлок берет его руку, заставляет вытянуть. Джон растопыривает пальцы. Шерлок придерживает его ладонь кончиками своих. Ведет к запястью, и Джон смущенно смеется, словно бы от щекотки.

\- Тебе нужна другая работа. Будешь терапевтом в мелкой клинике – свихнешься от скуки.

\- Как ты… - Джон качает головой. – Это просто фантастика.

\- Не соглашайся.

Шерлок обходит Джона кругом, а тот все стоит с вытянутой рукой. Его плечи – жесткие и крепкие, приподнимаются, когда Шерлок кладет на них руки.

\- Есть идеи получше? – говорит Джон и тихонько мычит, когда Шерлок принимается разминать его плечи, то и дело задевая пальцами ошейник. – Да, пожалуйста… - бормочет он на выдохе. Крохотные волоски на его теле встают вертикально, когда Шерлок склоняется и дышит ему в затылок. – Я не… собираюсь… сидеть на шее у государства.

\- Должно быть что-то. Всегда есть что-то, - отвечает Шерлок почти бездумно. Он ведет губами по плечу Джона, задевая выпуклую, мраморно-гладкую кожу на шраме. Втягивает ее в рот, захватив губами и слегка – зубами. Лижет кончиком языка, исследуя вкус, текстуру. Медленно вдыхает носом запах.

\- Что ты делаешь? – жалко спрашивает Джон. – У меня от этого мурашки.

Шерлок засасывает участок кожи со шрамом, а потом выпускает с громким чмокающим звуком. Он оставляет еще один засос по соседству, и еще один – немного ниже по руке, и еще, и еще один. Когда доходит до сгиба локтя, его губы болят, а Джон весь дрожит.

\- Ты носишь рубашки с длинным рукавом, - утешает Шерлок. Он берет Джона за локоть и утыкается носом в сгиб локтя. Там запах неуловимо отличается. Кожа там – натянутая, нежная, теплее, чем в других местах. Шерлок опускает лицо, закрывает и открывает глаз, задевая сгиб локтя ресницами. Джон подносит свободную руку к губам.

\- Ты чувствуешь это? – шепчет Шерлок, и Джон слепо поворачивается к нему.

\- Я…

Шерлок обходит его, замирая напротив. Джон должен чувствовать его присутствие, ощущать тепло, исходящее от тела рядом. Слышать его дыхание. Шерлоку кажется, сам он может услышать не только дыхание Джона, но стук его сердца, толчки пульса, звук, с которым кровь течет по узким каналам вен. Он слышит, как Джон сглатывает, как смыкается на мгновение его горло. Как язык скользит по сжатым зубам изнутри, жаждущий, любопытный.

Шерлок протягивает руку и касается рта Джона, его плотно сжатых губ. Проводит подушечкой большого пальца по коже, чуть шероховатой, колючей на подбородке. Углубление подбородка под нижней губой идеально вмещает подушечку безымянного пальца, указательным Шерлок поднимает верхнюю губу Джона, обнажая его зубы. Средним проникает между зубов, гладит язык, заставляя Джона снова сглотнуть и слегка отклониться.

\- Не шевелись, - просит Шерлок, поглаживая мягкий, влажный язык. А потом губы Джона смыкаются вокруг его пальца, и Джон сосет его, протянув руки к бедрам Шерлока, взявшись за них, словно пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Шерлок позволяет это. Он целует Джона в верхнюю губу, бледно-розовый полукруг над его пальцем. Джон выдыхает, опаляя горячим мокрую кожу. Шерлок ведет пальцем по щеке Джона, оставляя влажный след. Прихватывает губами кожу у самой кромки повязки.

\- Я люблю писать, - вдруг выпаливает Джон, Шерлок замирает от неожиданности. – Мне кажется, я… у меня могло бы получиться.

\- И в чем загвоздка? – спрашивает Шерлок, отступая на шаг. Джон неохотно отпускает его, роняет руки вдоль тела.

\- Со мной ничего не происходит. И я не могу писать о войне.

\- А почему ты должен писать о войне?

\- Мой психотерапевт считает, мне это нужно.

\- Он идиот. Это тебе не поможет.

\- Ну да. Что мне поможет, так это славная порка, - горько усмехается Джон. Шерлок кладет ладонь на его грудь. Бледные полоски от стека почти неразличимы, но останутся на некоторое время. Алые пятнышки засосов от плеча к руке – более заметные.

Соски у Джона различаются. Правый темнее и не такой идеально круглый. Шерлок стучит по нему пальцем, трет его, пока не встанет. Джон делает мелкие, ему самому незаметные движения бедрами. Ему приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы не придушить себя – петля на горле затягивается, прохладный ремешок скользит между ягодиц.

\- Спокойнее, мы только начали, - замечает Шерлок. – И если уж зашла речь о добрых советах, тебе бы помог напарник.

\- Кто, прости?

Шерлок вздыхает. Его ладонь накрывает правы сосок, тогда как пальцы другой руки сжимают левый.

\- Партнер. – Шерлок облизывает плотный комочек кожи. - Сосед. – Он легонько задевает его зубами. - Второй пилот. – Горячо выдыхает, заставляя Джона издать нечто вроде придушенного хныканья. - Кто-либо, готовый находиться поблизости и тратить время на совместные занятия. – Шерлок прижимается щекой к груди Джона, желая послушать его сердце. - Не знаю, какой эфемизм ты предпочитаешь.

Голос Джона звучит глухо, вибрирует под самым ухом у Шерлока.

\- Обычные люди предпочитают слово «друзья».

\- Как скажешь, - Шерлок опускается на колени, чтобы изучить живот Джона. Его ребра жесткие и хорошо прощупываются под кожей, а живот мягче, со старым шрамом от аппендицита. Старый синяк над тазобедренной костью – ударился обо что-то. Шерлок зачарован изменением цвета кожи в точке удара, градацией оттенков. Он жмет на синяк пальцем, Джон переступает с ноги на ногу. – Не имеет значения. Тебе вредно оставаться в одиночестве. Ты склонен погружаться в воспоминания.

\- Я, знаешь ли, не слишком компанейский человек.

\- Вздор. Ты был в школьной команде по… хмм, дай-ка подумать… регби? Серьезно? Мышцы на твоих ногах… - Шерлок проводит ладонями по задней части ног, под коленями и выше, до ягодиц. Джон содрогается.

\- М-м-м… это ничего не значит.

\- Ты любишь компании, Джон. Командный игрок. Ты служил в армии, в конце концов. Для одиночки это был бы ад, - Шерлок разглядывает пупок Джона, круглый, маленький.

\- Это и был ад, - ровно произносит Джон, и Шерлок быстро замечает:

\- Однако ты к нему пристрастился, - возражения исчезают в потрясенном вздохе, когда Шерлок засовывает язык в пупок, толкается в него, сильно, напористо, снова и снова, пока Джон не обхватывает его голову руками.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста… - бормочет он сипло, пытаясь вдохнуть, его торчащий член указывает Шерлоку на подбородок.

\- Мыши вживили электрод в мозг, в центр удовольствия. Достаточно было нажать на педаль, чтобы почувствовать эйфорию, - задумчиво произносит Шерлок, запрокинув голову и наблюдая за Джоном. – Мышь умерла от истощения, потому что не могла остановиться. Но ты, надеюсь, разумней мыши.

Джон морщит лицо, покрасневшее от недостатка кислорода. Шерлок обхватывает его член поверх плотно натянувшегося ошейника у основания.

\- Конечно, я могу сделать тебе минет прямо сейчас. Но боюсь, это прикончит тебя. Так что лучше бы ты подумал о чем-нибудь отрезвляющем.

Джон широко открывает рот. На лбу блестят капельки пота. Он делает короткие поверхностные вдохи. Ему требуется время – минута двадцать шесть секунд – чтобы справиться с собой.

Его эрекция не пропадает полностью, но, по крайней мере, ему не грозит смерть от асфиксии в ближайшее время.

Шерлок им очень доволен.

***

Руки Джона в его волосах – это уже слишком, считает Шерлок. У него особое отношение к собственной прическе. Больная тема.

Это, конечно, достойный повод, чтобы связать Джону руки – вот только Шерлоку не нужен повод. Шелковый пояс отлично подойдет. Шерлок позволяет длинной ленте скользнуть по груди Джона, обвиться вокруг бедер. Он пропускает ее между раздвинутых бедер, рядом с кожаным ремешком. Проверяет, не натер ли тот чувствительную мошонку, и Джон благодарно стонет, когда Шерлок чуть поправляет ремень.

Спина Джона – поле для творчества. Гладкая, нетронутая, без шрамов и родинок, без веснушек, и никаких татуировок – великая удача. Лопатки, линия позвоночника, широкие плечи и узкие бедра, перевернутый треугольник, Джон – хрестоматийный мужчина, символ с двери мужской уборной. Он позволяет завести себе руки за спину, его лопатки сдвигаются, выступают мышцы. Шерлок встречал людей с мускулистой грудью, а вот мускулистая спина – это нечто особое. Запястья Джона надежно скреплены шелковым поясом, пальцы сжаты в кулаки. Шерлок отступает, просто чтобы позволить Джону прочувствовать это. Один в темноте, обездвиженный, беспомощный. Вынужденный находиться наедине с самим собой, ощущать себя в полной мере.

\- Шерлок? – зовет Джон тревожно уже через секунду, а когда тот не откликается, поворачивает голову туда-сюда (нелогично: он не увидит ничего в любом случае). – Шерлок? Что это еще за шутки?! – злость в его голосе – улика страха. – Шерлок!

\- Что тебе снится? – спрашивает Шерлок, Джон вздрагивает от неожиданности – Шерлок не там, где он ожидал его услышать. Передвигается бесшумно. Дразнит. Исследует.

\- Ты знаешь, что, - отвечает он, но уже не сердито, почти с облегчением. – Кошмары.

\- Да, но что именно? Мертвые сослуживцы? Пуля, которая в тебя угодила? Пустыня?

\- Все сразу, - подумав, неохотно отвечает Джон. – Просто… воспоминания. Как там все было. Это похоже… немного похоже на нарезку документальных кадров. Мы все время куда-то бежим, какие-то команды в ушах, все время треск и крики.

\- Обычные будни, - Шерлок обнимает Джона со спины, зарывается лицом в его волосы, глубоко вдыхая. Говорит в корни волос: - То, что случалось с тобой каждый день, а потом вдруг перестало случаться. Так с какой стати это вдруг стало пугать?

\- Что?

\- Ты сказал, это кошмары. Значит, тебя это пугает?

\- Я… Шерлок, а мы не можем просто перепихнуться? – просит Джон устало. – Если бы я хотел, чтобы мне трахали мозг, я бы обратился к кому-то другому.

\- Твой психотерапевт тебя не заслуживает, - ворчит Шерлок, закрыв уши Джона ладонями. Он знает, что его голос звучит гулко, как сквозь воду. Если у Джона плохой слух, то он сейчас слышит только гудящую тишину, гул, с которым ладони давят на ушные раковины. Полная дезориентация, должно быть. – Я буду трахать тебя во все места, в которые захочу, - говорит Шерлок, и Джон не может ему возразить. – Так почему ты решил, что это кошмары?

\- У меня колотится сердце, - отвечает Джон. – Я задыхаюсь. Весь в поту. Трясусь, как кролик.

\- Разве не что-то подобное происходит с людьми после «мокрых снов»? – у Шерлока мало опыта в этом, но он точно знает симптомы. Вообще все, что касается теоретической стороны. Джон, однако, смеется:

\- У меня нет «мокрых снов» о войне в Афганистане, Шерлок! Никто не может быть настолько извращенным.

«Ты можешь», - хочет сказать Шерлок. Дело не в сексе, нет. Джон женат на войне, практически. Да он просто тоскует!

За ухом Джон пахнет тепло и горько. Мочки его ушей прохладные, когда Шерлок касается их языком и губами. Когда Джон сглатывает, его адамово яблоко упирается в ошейник.

\- Так что с соседом? – спрашивает Шерлок, проводя ногтем вдоль позвоночника Джона к копчику.

\- Каким еще соседом? А, это. Ты так быстро меняешь темы разговора.

«Потому что нам нужно многое обсудить». Этого Шерлок говорить не станет.

\- Тебе нужен кто-то.

\- Всем нужен кто-то, - просто отвечает Джон, словно это аксиома. – Я не хочу никого обременять, со мной мало кто уживется.

\- Из-за кошмаров, - не спрашивает, утверждает Шерлок.

\- Я… кричу. Почти каждую ночь. Нервничаю. Потом весь день сам не свой. Стал сварливым, как старик – замечал за собой. Раздражаюсь.

\- Трость тебя раздражает. Выкини ее, и увидишь...

\- Гребаная трость не при чем, - обрывает его Джон. – Я просто… изменился. Со мной небезопасно.

Шерлоку нужна секунда, чтобы обдумать это. Его ладонь согревает поясницу Джона.

\- Я правильно тебя понял? – наконец, медленно переспрашивает он. – Ты говоришь… что ты… сумасшедший?

\- Я не говорил такого, - убито бормочет Джон.

\- Чокнутый? Псих? Неадекватен?

\- Я… не знаю, Шерлок. – Джон делает шаг вперед, уходя от прикосновения, но сразу замирает, как посреди минного поля. Пальцы его рук, связанных за спиной, подрагивают. – Откуда мне знать? Я знаю только, что я бывший солдат с ПТСР, с поехавшей крышей, этого, черт возьми, тебе мало?..

Но есть что-то еще. Всегда есть что-то еще.

Шерлок закрывает глаза. Теперь они – на равных. Во мраке он движется к Джону, он склоняется над его постелью, над ним, спящим. В руках у него билет на эксклюзивный просмотр военных действий с первого ряда. Он тоже слышит треск и грохот, и шелест песка, и приказы, которые отдают на разных языках – а потом он слышит крик, сухие, сдавленные рыдания, и Джон закрывает глаза и лоб предплечьем, лежа на спине. Его футболка задралась, обнажая беззащитный живот, ноги запутались в одеяле, в крохотной неуютной комнатке горит настольная лампа, тени на стенах кажутся гротескно-вытянутыми. Шерлок видит, как Джон садится в постели, зло размазывая влагу по лицу. Как его брови поднимаются все выше, словно у обиженного несправедливым наказанием ребенка, и лоб покрывают глубокие линии – известные как динамические морщины – известные как гиперфункциональные лицевые линии.

Шерлок ждет и слышит, как дыхание Джона приходит в норму, его сгорбленная спина медленно выпрямляется. Джон встает с постели, в трусах и майке, он садится за свой рабочий стол. Ноутбук закрыт, Джон не прикасается к нему. Какое-то время он смотрит прямо перед собой, а Шерлок стоит за его спиной. Если бы над столом было окно, было бы легче. Но в этой комнате нет никаких окон. Джон не таращится в стенку, он видит что-то иное. Затем он открывает верхний ящик стола, достает оттуда пистолет и аккуратно оттягивает предохранитель. Сухой щелчок – как щелчок пальцами, словно пришло время очнуться от гипноза.

Шерлок стоит так близко, что касается животом волос на затылке Джона. Легкие волоски, поднимаются, притянутые несуществующим статическим электричеством к его рубашке.

Шерлок видит, как Джон поднимает пистолет – неторопливо и плавно. Он смотрит, как палец Джона напрягается на курке.

Он слышит выстрел – и тот гулко отзывается в светлой комнате, словно эхо хлопка. Кажется, Джон его тоже слышит. Они стоят в молчании пару мгновений, застывшие, напуганные, пока Шерлок не шепчет одними губами:

\- Ты оставил его. Ты хранишь его. Пистолет.

И Джон отвечает:

\- Конечно.

***

Несколько секунд в комнате царит абсолютная, звенящая тишина. Пока Джон не открывает рот.

\- Что дальше? Сдашь меня полиции? – спрашивает он деловито.

\- Не говори ерунды, - раздраженно откликается Шерлок. Он хватает Джона за плечо, разворачивая к себе. – Ты…

\- Я храню его разряженным. В прикроватной тумбочке. Просто чтобы…

\- Чувствовать себя в безопасности, - мрачно договаривает Шерлок. Джон улыбается. Довольно жалко. Шерлок смотрит ему в лицо, пытливо, внимательно, а Джон даже не подозревает.

Обычно людям не по себе от его взгляда. Шерлок обещал соседям в университете, что не будет смотреть в их сторону. Это был мирный договор, позволивший ему пройти через студенчество почти безболезненно.

Джон все еще улыбается, когда Шерлок спрашивает:

\- А как же твой брат?

\- Кто?

\- Брат. Алкоголик. Вы с ним не ладите.

На лице Джона снова это глупое выражение. Повязка слегка смягчает черты лица, но все же – каждый раз, когда Шерлок видит это, ему хочется встряхнуть человека за плечи, крикнуть во весь голос: да что не так с твоим крохотным мозгом? Это один из тех поступков, которые считаются асоциальными.

\- Отвернись, - командует Шерлок, и Джон топчется на месте, поворачиваясь к нему спиной – доверчиво, безропотно. – Смирно, - говорит он, и Джон вытягивается в струнку, разве что руки остаются за спиной. – Так держать, капитан Уотсон, - насмешливо хвалит Шерлок, и Джон каменеет каким-то совершенно особым образом.

\- Как ты меня назвал? – бесцветно переспрашивает он, Шерлок стискивает пальцами его запястья, тянет выше, заламывая руки, шепчет на ухо:

\- Джон Уотсон, но так тебя назвал не я, а твои родители. – Он тихо смеется, ощущая напряжение Джона каждой клеточкой тела. Чувствует, как тревожно колотится его сердце. – Ну же, Джон, ты меня разочаровываешь. У меня уже был клиент с фамилией Стемпфорд, и тоже врач, можешь себе представить такое совпадение? А ты, как мы выяснили, пришел по рекомендации друга.

Джон хранит молчание, его руки сжимаются в кулаки.

\- Нет, не надо так огорчаться, - шепчет Шерлок ему на ухо. – В конце концов, это только честно – ты ведь разыскал мой сайт, почему я не мог навести справки?

На самом деле, Шерлок давно уже не играет вслепую. Каждый игрок тщательно изучен задолго до встречи. Шерлок не может себе позволить рисковать – больше не может.

У него тоже остались шрамы, которые служат напоминанием о горькой ошибке.

\- Значит, ты читал мой блог, - сухо произносит Джон, клонит голову к плечу, заставляя Шерлока оставить в покое его ухо.

\- В основном – комментарии. Много можно узнать о человеке по его кругу общения, знаешь ли.

Удручающая картина, если быть честным.

\- Гарри. О ней ты узнал из блога. И о психотерапевте.

\- «О ней»?

\- Гарри – это моя сестра.

Всегда есть что-то.

Шерлок отводит в сторону полоску ремешка, прикусывает выступающую косточку у основания шеи, там, где начинается позвоночник. Сжимает ее зубами, сильно посасывая. Оглаживает бока, стискивает бедра руками, приподнимает мягкие ягодицы, почесывая их ногтями – Джон ежится, встает на цыпочки, не то уходя от прикосновения, не то продлевая его. Опустившись на колени, Шерлок заставляет Джона расставить ноги пошире. Он дергает за ремень, и Джон глотает воздух урывками.

\- Ты мог бы поселиться с ней. Тем более что она наверняка предлагала такой вариант, когда ты вернулся в Лондон. Жить с кем-то – это всегда проще.

Люди – стадные животные.

\- Считаешь, это хорошая идея? – выдавливает Джон, когда способен говорить, и по его голосу понятно, что он-то так не считает. Его зад напрягается, когда Шерлок просовывает ему голову между ног, щекочет волосами нежную кожу промежности. – Шерлок! – беспомощно восклицает Джон.

\- Молчи и не двигайся. Так почему это плохая идея?

– Псих с пистолетом… ох… и алкоголичка. В одной квартире. Вот уж звучит заманчиво!..

Шерлок обхватывает сильные ноги Джона. Накрывает ладонями его колени, жесткие, округлые.

\- Ты презираешь ее, похоже.

\- Вовсе нет.

Проползает на четвереньках между его ног, измяв в конец свои дорогие брюки. Ему хочется опрокинуть Джона на ковер, изучить с пяток до темечка, разобрать и посмотреть, что там внутри. Но еще не время.

\- Поверь мне, я знаю, каково это, - говорит Шерлок вместо этого, и Джон привычно лжет:

\- Я нормально отношусь к Гарри.

\- Повторяй себе это почаще.

Следующие пару минут Шерлок лижет, царапает, трогает все, до чего может достать. Джон, потерявшись в ощущениях, дергается и стонет, ошейники снова приходят в движение. Его член, тяжелый, толстый, прижимается к животу, и Шерлок трет его рукой, трется щекой, носом, вдыхая запах, пачкая лицо предэякулянтом. Обычно он брезглив, но это по отношению к посторонним – а Джон уже практически его собственность, часть его тела. Здесь не может быть излишней близости.

\- Шерлок, Шерлок, пожалуйста! – высоко стонет Джон, сипло втягивает воздух, дергается в своих путах. Шерлок заглатывает член, загоняет его себе в глотку, сосет так яростно, что кажется, тянет Джона, как коктейль через соломинку. Рукой он накрывает его промежность, сдавивший яйца ремешок, вжавший глубже в анус пробку, Шерлок скользит пальцами по коже, упруго сомкнув губы. Джон пытается отстраниться, тянется вперед, дергает бедрами снова и снова, а потом (Шерлок точно угадывает момент и отстраняется) ноги Джона слабеют. Он не падает – Шерлок ловко подхватывает его и укладывает на ковер. Снимает повязку, и Джон, ослабший, теряющий сознание, щурится на него – должно быть, в стремительно темнеющем мире склонившийся над ним Шерлок кажется ангелом, посланцем смерти или еще черт знает кем.

***

Шерлок просовывает руки под спину Джону, увеличивает длину ремешка, ослабляя обе петли. Совсем немного, так, чтобы Джон не отключился слишком быстро. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Джона, дергает резко и болезненно, и взгляд серых глаз становится чуть более осмысленным.

\- Сейчас ты можешь дышать, - спокойно говорит Шерлок, прижав палец к запястью Джона, чтобы контролировать пульс, - только с моей помощью. Тебе не хватит сил сделать полноценный вдох, но я могу сделать его за тебя.

С этими словами Шерлок накрывает рот Джона своим, зажимает ему нос и надувает его легкие, как шарик. Отстранившись, он стирает пот с его лба и переносицы. Джон глядит, не мигая, не отводя глаза. Его приоткрытые губы шевелятся, словно силятся подобрать слово.

Подходящий эпитет для Шерлока: психопат.

Впрочем, этот диагноз врачи опровергли.

Шерлок отмеряет пульс Джона, отмеряет секунды. Он держит Джона у себя на руках, смотрит на него почти с нежностью.

\- Если бы я предложил тебе кофе, а ты бы выпил, к этому моменту ты уже не смог бы шевелиться и моргать – и, разумеется, мы бы снова пришли к искусственному дыханию. Но я не использую препараты налево и направо. Это для крайних случаев. Ты – не крайний случай, Джон.

Он снова наполняет его легкие воздухом, позволяет Джону жить.

Джон закатывает глаза, приходится ударить его по щеке, возвращая к реальности. Его пульс зашкаливает. Его сердце колотится, как ненормальное. Во рту шевелится язык – бессильный, вялый, как рыба, брошенная на песок. Шерлок ослабляет ошейник еще немного.

\- Ты не умрешь. Здесь никто не умрет, я обещал в самом начале, помнишь.

Он дышит за двоих, постепенно регулируя ремешок. Неловко заведенные за спину руки прижаты весом Джона, плечи вывернуты назад, грудь судорожно вздымается, и в ней – грохочущее сердце Джона. Ноги безвольно елозят по ковру, эрекция по-прежнему крепка.

Когда Шерлок освобождает Джона от петли, тот обессилено закрывает глаза. Его голова прижата к животу Шерлока, его дыхание согревает Шерлока сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Все тело Джона постепенно расслабляется, обмякает, становится тяжелым и мягким (кроме одной конкретной части). Шерлок гладит Джона по голове, рассеянно прикидывая, чем можно заняться после перерыва.

***

\- Джон? – зовет Шерлок вполголоса, тот медленно поднимает светлые ресницы, смотрит на него мутным взором. Припухшая полоска на шее. Шерлок гладит ее пальцем, заставляя Джона сглотнуть. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Спасибо, неплохо, - бормочет Джон сипло.

\- Хочешь закончить? – спрашивает Шерлок, потому что должен спросить. Лицо Джона становится напряженным. Неуловимые изменения; его взгляд по-прежнему сонный, брови чуть приподняты, но линия губ становится жестче, сжимается челюсть.

\- Ты здесь главный, - ровно отвечает он, уклонившись от ответа, но это и есть ответ. Шерлок позволяет своим губам сложиться в улыбку – неприятную, должно быть, улыбку, но что-то в ней заставляет Джона расслабиться.

\- Хорошо, что напомнил.

Он размышляет, где бы ему оттрахать Джона – у стены или здесь, на ковре? В конце концов, выбирает второй вариант, потому что не уверен в способности Джона держаться в вертикальном положении. Джон прижимается животом к коленям, грудью – к ковру, его зад белеет в подступающих сумерках. Его ступни – аккуратные, с грубой кожей на круглых пятках – притягивают взгляд.

Шерлок трогает основание пробки, торчащее из анального отверстия. Пробка всажена глубоко и плотно, анус обхватывает ее, сомкнувшись вокруг.

\- Как считаешь, могу я поручить тебе кое-что? – спрашивает Шерлок задумчиво, развязывая узел, стянувший руки Джона за спиной. Джон сдавленно стонет, когда Шерлок безжалостно, но заботливо растирает его онемевшие запястья, вывернутые плечи. Сейчас Джон должен ощущать свои руки как нечто инородное, бесполезным грузом лежащее по сторонам от тела.

\- Мне нужно отлучиться ненадолго. Сможешь не кончить до моего возвращения?

\- Прости, что? – переспрашивает Джон, обернувшись.

Это всегда удивляло Шерлока: готовность людей извиняться направо и налево, но неспособность просить прощения, когда это действительно имеет смысл.

\- Твоя задача, - говорит он четко, отрывисто, - лежать здесь и ждать меня. Не прикасаться к себе. Никаких оргазмов. Инструкция понятна?

\- И ежик бы понял, - ворчит Джон в ответ. Шерлок берет его за затылок и утыкает носом в ковер. Другой рукой нащупывает у основания пробки переключатель.

И Джон сдавленно чертыхается, когда в тишине раздается приглушенное гудение.

***

Шерлок уходит за ширму. Он слышит, как Джон стонет: «Черт, черт, вот чертов…» и улыбается себе под нос. Подходит к окну, рассеянно скользит взглядом по тротуару – там, внизу, машины и пешеходы, реальная жизнь. Иногда ему кажется, что он лежит в коробке, как игрушка, которую достают только по особым случаям. Самая продвинутая эротическая игрушка, сделана почти как живой человек.

«Жиголо» - так это теперь называется.

Шерлок видит, как старик переходит дорогу. Ветер поднимает полы его грязно-коричневого плаща, раскачивает ветки, тащит по тротуару пустой пакет.

Шерлок расстегивает манжету, закатывает рукав рубашки и лепит пластырь. Сколько часов прошло? Ему нужно покурить. Или небольшую порцию героина. Он буквально кожей чувствует, как где-то там Майкрофт тянется к телефону: словно брат встроил ему в череп особый чип, реагирующий на подобные мысли. Сейчас в его унылом кабинете, обшитым красным деревом, вовсю звенит сигнализация.

Шерлок перешагивает раскиданные по полу шляпы, что висели на зеркале. Он подходит к вешалке, на которой Джон оставил свою куртку, засовывает руки в карманы. Определяет на ощупь содержимое: смятый чек, мелочь, ключи и упаковка жвачки, сплюснутая с обеих сторон. Внутри – последняя подушечка, остро пахнущая мятой. Ни документов, ни телефона, ничего, что могло быть дать о Джоне личную информацию, позволить опознать его – он вынул все заранее, оставил дома. Словно на убийство шел.

\- Шерлок? – доносится из-за ширмы. – Шерлок, ублюдок… я не могу больше…

«Разумеется, можешь», - думает Шерлок, не двигаясь с места. Его руки согреваются в глубоких карманах парки. Отвратительная вещь ужасного болотного цвета. Капюшон пахнет сигаретным дымом, возможно, в пабе было накурено, и запах остался. Шерлок водит носом по куцей окантовке из искусственного меха. Время от времени он ворует у клиентов сигареты, но ведь Джон не курит, и Шерлок знал это с самого начала.

Он ставит чайник на маленькую плитку, громоздящуюся на стопке из книг. Вытряхивает из тонкостенной чашки пуговицы. Ему стоит предложить чай и Джону тоже, ведь он вежливый хозяин, правила приличия обязывают – но что-то подсказывает, что Джон не хочет чая. Возможно, он бы хотел вынуть вибратор из своего заднего прохода. Или вогнать его поглубже.

Джон обладает удивительной выдержкой, и Шерлок не сомневается, что игра раньше времени не закончится. Он кладет ладони на бока чайника и держит, пока не становится слишком горячо.

С чашкой он возвращается на свой наблюдательный пост возле окна. Думает о том, что будет делать вечером, когда Джон уйдет. Впервые ему не приходит ничего на ум. Нет, он мог бы поиграть на скрипке. Или выйти в магазин, прицепиться к кому-нибудь и продедуцировать с ног до головы. Как ни крути, а это – оружие. Заряженный пистолет, только не в прикроватной тумбочке, а прямо у него в голове – готовый выстрелить в любую секунду, ждущий подходящую жертву.

Он мог бы… скука, скука, скука.

В необъяснимом приступе раздражения Шерлок срывает пластырь, бросает в чашку, а чашку ставит на подоконник.

Он возвращается в комнату, чтобы обнаружить Джона, скорчившегося на ковре. Его веки плотно зажмурены, пальцы зарылись в ворс ковра, ноги, согнутые в коленях, широко разъехались. Его бедра беспрерывно двигаются, мелкие бессильные толчки, не приносящие никакого облегчения. Низкий гул, с которым пробка вибрирует в заднем проходе, похож на жужжание летящей издалека пчелы. Когда Шерлок останавливается возле Джона, тот протягивает руку, чтобы ухватиться за его штанину. Распластанный на ковре, изнемогающий, он стискивает щиколотку Шерлока с такой силой, что становится больно.

\- Убери это, - хрипит угрожающе. – Или я… я сейчас…

Шерлок переворачивает его на спину, садится сверху, оседлав бедра, вжав пробку еще глубже. Джон вытягивает руки над головой, его лицо раскраснелось, волосы всклокочены, его член подергивается от мелких толчков, когда Джон пытается приподнять бедра, потереться о Шерлока.

Его руки – ладонями вверх, высоко над головой – словно сообщают: «сдаюсь, сдаюсь».

Шерлок нажимает ему на живот, ведет ниже, к истекающему члену, к подобравшимся яичкам. Слегка оттянув их вниз, Шерлок обхватывает пальцами член, отводит и отпускает, позволяя мягко шлепнуться о живот, оставив пятнышко предэякулянта на коже. Накрывает ладонью головку, и Джон вскрикивает в голос, дергаясь под ним.

\- Нет еще, - говорит Шерлок твердо. – Терпи.

Он ложится сверху, прижимаясь к влажной груди Джона, обхватывает ладонями его лицо, заставляя открыть глаза. Склоняется совсем близко, нос к носу, так, что может разглядеть малейшую крапинку на радужках Джона.

\- Ты понимаешь, что сейчас происходит? – говорит он в рот Джону. – Что происходит с тобой? Ты отдаешь себе отчет?

Джон закатывает глаза и пытается прижаться к Шерлоку плотнее.

\- Я сейчас засажу тебе в задницу, и ты дождаться не можешь, - говорит Шерлок. – Я отхлестал тебя, едва не задушил тебя, и теперь трахну. И ты готов кончить только от того, как это звучит, от того, как звучит мой голос, когда я произношу это.

Тогда-то Джон и совершает недопустимое. Он обхватывает затылок Шерлока своей рукой, зарывается всеми пальцами, тяжелая, крепкая ладонь. Он поднимает голову и впивается в губы Шерлока, мучает их своими, широко и влажно открывая рот. А в следующий момент они катятся по ковру, и Шерлок оказывается придавлен Джоном, его голым, дрожащим телом, Джон толкается в него бедрами, елозит членом по его животу, задирая рубашку, хватает за волосы и целует снова, глубже, так, что Шерлок не может открыть глаз – глупый рефлекс. Их носы сталкиваются, сплюснутые друг о друга, Шерлок не может дышать и не может думать, не может оттолкнуть Джона, тяжелого, доведенного до отчаяния.

Но потом Джон отрывается от его губ, запрокидывая голову, перед глазами Шерлока – натянутая кожа шеи, розовая широкая полоса от удавки, Джон издает протяжный, долгий стон, и Шерлок подминает его под себя, используя собственное тело как рычаг.

Он заставляет Джона поднять ноги, согнутые в коленях, и хватается за основание пробки. Джон закрывает себе рот рукой, кусает пальцы, его глаза широко распахнуты, но взгляд совершенно бессмысленный. Шерлок вынимает пробку и приставляет ее, все еще вибрирующую, к мошонке Джона, другой рукой пережимая основание члена, потому что это уже слишком близко к краю.

Джон выгибается и лягает ногами воздух, едва не угодив Шерлоку по лицу. Из его рта вылетает бессвязный поток ругательств, из-под зажмуренных век текут слезы, член так пульсирует в крепкой хватке Шерлока, что, кажется, вот-вот взорвется.

\- Нет, - непреклонно повторяет Шерлок. – Еще рано.

Он не хочет, чтобы это кончалось.

***

Шерлок дает Джону немного передохнуть, сам, тем временем, отыскивает позабытый тюбик со смазкой. Берет совсем немного, потому что не любит этого скользкого ощущения между пальцами. Растирает остатки вокруг растянутого ануса. Джон стоит в коленно-локтевой, низко наклонив голову, чтобы спрятать влажное от слез лицо.

\- Ты когда-нибудь делал это? – светским тоном интересуется Шерлок, просовывая палец внутрь. – Конечно, делал. Ты был с мужчиной и знаешь, как это происходит. На практике, а не в теории.

Джон дышит тяжело, рычит на выдохе, когда Шерлок с силой вгоняет в него палец.

\- Ты был сверху, разумеется. Вы обсудили это, как цивилизованные люди? Договорились? Или ты знал о его предпочтениях?

Джон не отвечает. Кажется, он просто не может. Все, что он может – это дышать открытым ртом и оставаться в сознании, пока Шерлок медленно погружается в него, теперь уже двумя пальцами, плотно прижав их друг к другу.

\- Ты сказал, что это твой первый раз и ты немного нервничаешь. Но ты врач и сможешь нащупать простату, если потребуется. Ты не хотел, чтобы он дотрагивался до тебя сзади, верно? Тебе показалось, это будет… слишком?

Джон мотает головой, бормочет что-то бессвязно, когда пальцы Шерлока проезжаются по плотному узелку там, внутри. Шерлок трет простату, мягко и настойчиво, и Джон прогибается в спине, подается назад, насаживаясь глубже, стремясь усилить нажим.

\- Не двигайся, - велит Шерлок, просунув свободную руку между расставленных ног Джона. Он придерживает его напряженный живот, задевая головку. – Или я снова заткну тебя пробкой.

Джон замирает, позволяя Шерлоку растрахивать его пальцами. У Шерлока длинные пальцы. Это удобно. Мамуля всегда говорила, что Шерлок станет великим музыкантом. Что ж, Джон издает звуки сразу в нескольких регистрах, и при желании Шерлок мог бы выдавить из него что-нибудь мелодичное.

Он простукивает простату, пока по телу Джона не пробегает крупная дрожь. А потом замирает (его пальцы, стиснутые внутри, прижимаются к припухлому узелку).

\- Я задал вопрос, Джон. Отвечай.

Через несколько секунд Джон выдыхает:

\- Что? Я не… что ты спросил?

\- Твой опыт с мужчинами, - терпеливо повторяет Шерлок.

\- Только раз, - отрывисто сообщает Джон.

\- Неудачный?

\- Не знаю… наверное… - Джон прерывисто выдыхает, шевельнув задом. – Мы… действительно должны обсуждать это сейчас?

\- Ну, мои пальцы в твоем анусе, - бесстрастно констатирует Шерлок. – У тебя были с этим проблемы прежде, а теперь, похоже, ты доволен.

\- У тебя хорошие пальцы, - говорит Джон, захлебнувшись тихим, словно бы пьяным, смехом.

\- У тебя хороший анус, - возвращает любезность Шерлок.

Они смеются вместе. Потом Шерлок вынимает пальцы. Он берет синий дилдо, приставляет к проходу. Медленно засовывает внутрь и так же медленно вытаскивает.

\- Как считаешь, ты сможешь кончить от этого?

\- А ты… проверь… - Джон прогибается сильнее, и Шерлок увеличивает темп.

\- Только один. У тебя был один партнер, и множество женщин. Но когда ты почувствовал, что буквально сходишь с ума от одиночества, ты пошел к хастлеру.

\- Стоило… снять девицу на ночь… - пыхтит Джон, и Шерлок холодно соглашается:

\- Стоило.

\- Не хотел никого подвергать опасности.

\- Кроме меня.

\- Ты и сам… опасный.

Это почему-то звучит, как комплимент. Шерлок поднимает уголки губ. Голос Джона в его голове произносит застенчиво: «У тебя хорошие пальцы».

Анус смыкается вокруг глянцевого синего пластика, поглощает его, неохотно выпускает и снова заглатывает.

\- И все же, ты пришел ко мне. Ты фантазировал о мужчинах. Ты был с мужчиной. Ты… - Шерлок сжимает член Джона. – Очевидно… - Орудует дилдо очень быстро. – Бисексуален.

Джон низко стонет, пытаясь раздвинуть колени еще шире.

Шерлок вынимает дилдо и накрывает анус Джона рукой, чувствуя, как он спазматически сжимается под ладонью. Джон содрогается всем телом, из его груди вырывается низкое, сдавленное рыдание.

\- Пожалуйста… пожалуйста!

\- Как можно настолько стыдиться самого себя? – жестко спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Прошу… прошу…

\- Люди куда менее достойные живут в мире со своими желаниями. То, что нужно тебе, я готов тебе дать.

\- Шерлок!.. – задыхается Джон, накрывая свой член рукой поверх пальцев Шерлока, пытаясь помочь себе, но терпящий неудачу.

\- Когда ты пришел, ты сказал, что не знаешь, чего хочешь.

Джон качает головой, крепко зажмурив глаза.

\- Но ты знаешь.

Шерлок ждет, плотно прижав пальцы к анусу, крепко обхватив член. И тогда Джон кричит, громко, отчаянно:

\- Трахни меня! Трахни, трахни… пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я… прошу, пожалуйста…

Шерлок больше не слушает. Он вгоняет дилдо в Джона, крепко, до основания, и снова, и еще, пока Джон не кричит, срывая голос, и не бьется в его руках, и его член не выстреливает спермой так сильно, так далеко…

И потом Шерлок продолжает двигать рукой, скользя игрушкой в анусе, а рукой – по стволу, вызывая все новые и новые спазмы, и Джон кончает еще, и еще, пачкая ковер, и валится набок, потеряв опору, и его член еще раз вздрагивает в ладони Шерлока, а потом Джон медленно расслабляется. Его лоб разглаживается, лицо, искаженное гримасой наслаждения, становится безмятежным, пшеничного цвета волосы, влажные от пота, смешно торчат.

Шерлок остается рядом, сидит на ковре, глядя на Джона и размышляя, заснет ли он прямо сейчас. Обычно после сессии ему хочется поскорее скрыться за ширмой, вымыть руки, успокоить дыхание, привести себя в порядок, но сейчас Шерлок обессилен – словно это он пережил долгий бой со всем на свете, словно это его измучили и наградили.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. В комнате пахнет сексом. Нужно будет проветрить. Как только Джон уйдет, Шерлок откроет окно. Может быть, раздобудет сигареты.

Шерлок закрывает глаза, расставляя все по своим местам. Зеркало – за ширму. Игрушки – в шкаф. Он примется за уборку, пока Джон будет надевать брюки. Немного смущаясь, словно бы есть, чего. Шерлок может предугадать каждый жест, каждое слово. Он видит это, как наяву. Джон застегивает рубашку, пальцы слушаются не слишком хорошо, но по причинам куда более приятным, чем психосоматический тремор. Застывший взгляд Джона устремлен куда-то в ковер. Когда Шерлок проходит мимо, Джон неловко улыбается. Потом – чертова нелепость – протягивает руку. Уже у дверей. «Это было… интересно». Верное слово. Шерлок пронзает его своим холодным взглядом, и Джон переминается с ноги на ногу. Ему потребуется время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он завернет в кафе на углу и сядет за столик у окошка, официантка принесет ему меню и пепельницу, потому что это зал для курящих. Джон бездумно выпьет кофе, глядя перед собой. Он будет немного сутулиться, будто пытаясь скрыться от посторонних. Слиться со стулом, с окружающей обстановкой. Такие откровения, что ему откроются, лучше переживать в одиночестве, но Джон захочет есть. Он прожорлив – Шерлок это чувствует. Должно быть, ест по три раза на дню. Считает это нормальным. А после секса захочет чего-то сытного. Шерлока тошнит от одной мысли. Он, пожалуй, все-таки выпьет чая. Возле открытого окна. Из которого прекрасно просматривается кафе на углу.

Он увидит, как Джон уходит прочь, походка немного неуклюжая. По причинам куда более пикантным, чем психосоматическая хромота.

Шерлок прерывает сам себя. Все по порядку. Джон пока еще здесь. Шерлок оборачивается к нему и натыкается на внимательный взгляд голубых глаз.

Приподнявшись на одном локте, Джон разглядывает его с благодушным любопытством и каким-то затаенным, безжалостным сочувствием.

\- Как долго ты занимаешься этим? Этой… профессией, я имею в виду? – спрашивает Джон. Шерлок открывает рот и не находится с ответом. О, он, конечно, помнит (нашел своему телу полезное применение сразу после университета, о, каким это было открытием, на какие упоительные глубины он свалился, и на что только не готов человек за несколько грамм наркотика…), но что именно хочет услышать Джон? Что ему за печаль? Или он – ну, это было бы забавно – чувствует теперь… в некотором роде… ответственность? Желает спасти Шерлока и очистить от порока, что-нибудь вроде? Стать его благодетелем, наставить на путь истинный?

Это было бы дико. Такого прежде не случалось. Ни с одним из его клиентов.

Джон все еще ждет ответа.

\- Я хочу сказать, - замечает он, ясный взгляд светлых глаз держит Шерлока на прицеле, - это довольно странный выбор для человека, которому секс в принципе неинтересен.

Шерлок пытается изобразить презрительную улыбку, но лицо словно лед сковал.

\- Не моя сфера, - произносят его губы.

\- Как раз твоя, - участливо подсказывает Джон.

\- Не вижу необходимости. Все мои клиенты остаются довольными. Ты получил удовольствие.

\- А ты?

«Не моя сфера», - хочет повторить Шерлок, как заезженная пластинка. Он чувствует себя припертым к стенке. Лучше бы Джон ушел. Шерлок еще может поставить его на место – даже сейчас, вне игры – но почему-то оправдывается, словно обязан.

\- Секс – это скучно.

Джон смеется. Негромкий, добрый звук.

Шерлок поднимается с ковра.

\- Чаю?

\- Шерлок, - тихо зовет Джон, Шерлок немного поворачивает голову, краем глаза замечает очертания в сгущающейся темноте комнаты. Джон лежит на ковре и смотрит на него, смотрит-смотрит-смотрит на него, и говорит, так просто, так естественно:

\- Иди сюда.

И Шерлок подчиняется.

***

Он садится рядом с Джоном, и пару секунд они смотрят друг на друга в темноте. Джон протягивает руку и нежно касается скулы Шерлока, задевает пальцем ухо, отводя прядь волос. А потом… ничего не происходит. Джон просто сидит, они почти задевают друг друга носами, и в полумраке им почти не различить лиц друг друга.

Сердце Шерлока колотится болезненно быстро. Опасность, опасность, опасность.

Великолепно.

\- Ты собираешься делать что-нибудь? – спрашивает Шерлок вполголоса, его губы, шевельнувшись, разбивают кисельную вязкость воздуха, звуковые колебания ударяются о лицо Джона, влетают в его приоткрытый рот.

\- Если ты позволишь, - так же тихо отвечает Джон. Он необычайно серьезен. Шерлок не знает, куда себя деть. «Это продолжение сессии», - думает он. Но другой голос в его голове возражает неуклонно: нет.

Вовсе нет.

Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Джон целует его. Зубы Джона болезненно царапают верхнюю губу, язык тут же извиняется, нежно скользнув по ней и затем внутрь, между расслабленных губ. Поцелуй выходит коротким и почти целомудренным, слишком нежным для них, едва знакомых мужчин. Джон отстраняется на пару дюймов, буквально на расстояние выдоха, а потом вытягивает губы и снова целует его, в уголок рта.

И Шерлок чувствует стеснение. Теперь, после всего, что он делал с другими и позволял делать с собой. Ему так неловко, что он не может даже глаз поднять. Осознание этого заставляет его злиться; ярость – сдерживаемая, запертая глубоко внутри – клокочет, грозя прорваться наружу в каком-нибудь глупом жесте, грубой выходке.

\- Что-нибудь кроме поцелуев? – говорит он, не потрудившись приглушить голос, и это звучит, как фальшивая нота посреди симфонии. Но Джон – он каким-то образом понимает, догадывается – снова прикладывает ладонь к его лицу, так, словно хочет узнать его на ощупь.

\- Ты очень красивый, - говорит он, словно отвлеченный факт. В его голосе нет особого восхищения, нет зависти или каких-то других эмоций. Джон просто говорит правду, и Шерлок пропускает это мимо ушей. Он позволяет Джону ласкать его лицо, в какой-то момент закрывает глаза, слушая неровное тихое дыхание рядом, и напрягается, только когда пальцы Джона скользят под подбородок – в опасной близости от артерии. Но Джон не собирается слушать его пульс, не ищет доказательств, да и было бы глупо – в их ситуации – винить Шерлока за невольный отклик.

Они снова целуются. Долго, неторопливо, с открытым ртом и закрытым, неудобно извернувшись, соприкасаясь языками и делясь дыханием. Они посвящают этому неразумное количество времени. Словно парочка подростков. Они вдвое превышают квоту поцелуев во время сессии, потом втрое, а потом Шерлок перестает считать.

Его шея вдруг становится мягкой, как будто из него вынули позвоночник, и когда его голова запрокидывается, Джон подставляет руку под его затылок. Его пальцы мягко сжимаются и разжимаются, зарываясь в волосы Шерлока. Его губы растягиваются (улыбка), касаясь подбородка Шерлока. Его нос холодный, когда он утыкается в шею Шерлоку.

Его пальцы расстегивают пуговицы на рубашке Шерлока.

В какой-то момент он застревает – на третьей или четвертой пуговице, на уровне перекрестья, если провести прямую линию между сосков, и пересекающую ее под углом в девяносто градусов, от пупка к адамову яблоку – на этом воображаемом перекрестье пуговица застревает в петле, и Джон возится с ней добрых три минуты, пока не сдается. Оторвавшись от губ Шерлока, он жалобно смеется и спрашивает, есть ли шанс, что Шерлок поможет ему в этом нелегком деле?

Шерлок отодвигается и быстро раздевается. Он скидывает рубашку, гладкий шелк скользит по обнаженным плечам, Джон наблюдает с жадностью, и Шерлок не раз устраивал подобные представления для своих гостей. Он берется за ремень, опустив голову.

\- Как мне себя вести? – спрашивает он, скромная квадратная пряжка холодит пальцы. – Кем мне быть?

\- В каком смысле?

\- Я могу продолжить доминировать или уступить тебе. Могу вполне достоверно изобразить девственника, на самом деле. Если пожелаешь, буду очень изголодавшимся.

Джон моргает. Озадаченно склоняет голову к плечу (простреленному), пока Шерлок сворачивает ремень, наматывая его на кулак.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы быть Шерлоком Холмсом? Это же твое настоящее имя? – внезапно тревожится он, и Шерлок закатывает глаза к потолку. Разумеется, настоящее. Он не опускается до использования псевдонимов – никаких «Конфеток» и «Наездников». Да и к тому же, его имя само по себе похоже на псевдоним. Очевидно, мамуля их ненавидела. Их с Майкрофтом, обоих.

\- Просто не играй ничего, - предлагает Джон. – Я бы хотел... быть с тобой, с таким, какой ты на самом деле.

\- Ты не представляешь, о чем просишь.

\- Ну, я могу предположить, - снова смеется Джон, протянув к нему руки. – Брюки долой.

\- Долой, - эхом вторит Шерлок, высвобождая щиколотки. Взгляд Джона скользит по его телу, изучая, оценивая. Запоминая. Шерлок не стыдится наготы, никогда не стыдился. Он спокойно выдерживает это, а потом берется за резинку трусов, вопросительно взглянув на Джона. Тот встает на колени, чтобы обнять его, мягко отведя руки. Ладони Джона скользят по голой спине, и это приятно. Не что-то особенное, обычные прикосновения, которые не вызывают дискомфорта, но и не заставляют Шерлока стонать и прижиматься к Джону. Он прислушивается к себе, анализируя каждое ощущение, каждый порыв, чтобы предотвратить что-то подобное. Он не хочет становиться кем-то вроде своих клиентов, потерявшим лицо из-за жажды.

Джон гладит его, крепко сжимая в своих руках, и Шерлок чувствует, как напряжение покидает тело, как постепенно ему все легче и легче находиться в таком близком контакте с посторонним человеком. Он не чувствует себя в ловушке. Это не западня, это просто объятие. Джон целует его в шею – короткие маленькие поцелуи, которые не особенно беспокоят.

Джон удивительно нежен для солдата. С другой стороны, он прежде имел дело в основном с женщинами. С ними приходится проявлять осторожность. Шерлок чаще работает с мужчинами (хотя бывают исключения) и поэтому привык не сдерживать силу. Но он запоминает на будущее это: мягкие и бережные, эти поцелуи бередят что-то глубоко в груди. Это может сработать.

Шерлок впервые думает, что это может сработать – между ним и Джоном.

Даже простая мысль кажется абсурдной.

В комнате уже совсем темно, и это необъяснимо упрощает задачу. Шерлок закрывает глаза, облизывает губы, снимая языком вкус долгих поцелуев. Он отвечает на каждое прикосновение, легко вздыхая, прижимаясь, напрягая и расслабляя мышцы. Джон запускает обе руки в его волосы и мягко массирует, у Шерлока вырывается облегченный стон. Это правильно, это старый трюк; ласкать то место, которое человек использует чаще всего. Сколько раз Шерлок уделял внимание чужим рукам – облизывал, целовал, посасывал пальцы и тонкую кожу между пальцев; сколько раз он кропотливо исследовал гениталии – языком, губами, рукой. А теперь Джон держит его голову, обхватив ладонями, и, кажется, Шерлок потерял способность мыслить.

Откуда он знает? Кто его научил? Почему Джон делает все так правильно, так волнующе совершенно?

Интуиция? Опыт? Случайность?..

Джон укладывает его на спину, ворс ковра мягко касается кожи. Джон водит пальцами по его груди, легко и рассеянно. Задевает соски, ребра, ключицы. Целует живот, самый низ живота, и Шерлок замирает. Он боится, что Джон поймет, увидит… а это ведь неизбежно (как и последующий вопрос). Шерлок индифферентен к сексу. Он может достичь эрекции усилием воли, выполнив ряд простых мысленных упражнений или приняв препарат. Он может просто «поставить» его. В конце концов, это просто орган. Часть тела. Ее можно натренировать, как и все другие.

Но сейчас Шерлок не возбужден.

Это кажется чудовищно несправедливым. Именно теперь, когда Шерлок плавится, томится в бульоне из противоречивых ощущений. Окруженный заботой и… чем-то вроде… уважения к его телу? Джон не отпускает грязных шуточек (было бы неуместно), он не стремится завладеть, не закидывает ноги Шерлока себе на плечо, словно надевая упряжь из его конечностей; он ласкает Шерлока так бережно, словно не забывает ни на секунду, что рядом с ним настоящий живой человек.

Словно голод не ослепляет его.

И когда Джон прикасается к нему, Шерлок испытывает волнение, чего с ним прежде не случалось. Он не может открыть глаз, не может выдать связной фразы, он дрожит, и еще он… все еще не возбужден.

Возможно, он и не сможет. Именно теперь, именно с Джоном, после всех тех сессий, когда Шерлок искусственно культивировал в себе возбуждение. Сплошное разочарование.

_Ты сплошное разочарование, Шерлок._

\- Джон, - говорит быстро Шерлок, выдыхает куда-то в воздух, быстро, надо быстро что-то сказать, отвлечь, объясниться, обмануть, перехитрить, будет легче легкого. Джон Уотсон, простой, как круг, абстрактные геометрические фигуры вспыхивают под веками… - Джон, - начинает Шерлок так деловито, словно собирается рассказать гипотезу, теорию, теорему, все слова слились в белый шум – его голова отказывает, его мозг подводит его, вместе с тем, нижним органом, оба предатели.

Тело – всего лишь транспорт. Мозг – только инструмент.

Так что же тогда остается? Что он такое, Шерлок Холмс?

И не глупый ли момент выбран для приступа экзистенциальных сомнений?..

\- Я знаю, - говорит снизу Джон, его голос глубже, физиология, что-то звериное: темнее взгляд, грубее голос, сильнее тело, все готово к соитию, к отвратительному, жестокому акту. – Я знаю, - говорит Джон, и Шерлок хочет спросить: «Что ты знаешь?»

«Что ты можешь знать?»

Джон поднимается с поцелуями выше, вверх по ребрам, как по ступеням. Его губы мягкие, очень горячие и немного шершавые. Он накрывает губами сосок, втягивает в рот, играет с ним языком, легонько прикусывая зубами, и разряды пробегают по телу Шерлока. Тело Шерлока – испорченный механизм: тут и там вспыхивают искры. Мурашки по коже, дрожь, которую ни скрыть, ни остановить. Джон выдыхает, согревая влажный участок кожи, заставляя Шерлока выгнуть спину, ткнуться грудью ему в лицо, прося еще, требуя. И с терпеливым смирением снова занимается им, сосет и лижет, дразнит самым кончиком языка, вырывая из Шерлока низкий, дрожащий стон, такой неожиданный, что пугает его самого.

Поднявшись еще выше, накрыв тело Шерлока своим, горячим и крепким, Джон прижимается лбом ко лбу Шерлока, кончиком носа – к его носу, и его ресницы целятся Шерлоку в глаза, острые, прозрачные в сумраке.

\- Я знаю, - повторяет Джон в третий раз, есть в этом что-то ритуальное, магическое. Шерлок не спрашивает, не подвергает сомнению. Он обхватывает Джона ногами, прижимаясь плотнее, чувствует его твердость, его готовность. Внезапно ему хочется доставить удовольствие этому мужчине, сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

Шерлок не альтруистичный человек, он далек от этого, ему никогда не хотелось угодить, никогда не возникало цели стать особенным для кого-то. Он знал, что был особенным для каждого из своих клиентов, потому что в их скучных серых жизнях никогда не появится кто-то, хоть сколько-то похожий на него. Но ему всегда было плевать, только глупая гордость, немного самодовольства – ровно столько, сколько он вправе был испытывать, не нарушая своего равнодушия.

Он никогда не хотел нравиться. Может, потому, что понимал – он никогда не сможет. Если только не приложит неимоверное количество усилий (а это было бы унизительно).

Но теперь все, чего хочет Шерлок – стать лучшим для Джона. И эта мысль буквально топит его. Возбуждение охватывает его с ног до головы, тело становится тяжелым, как свинец, и центр тяжести – глубоко в животе, раскаленная, пульсирующая воронка. Черная дыра.

Это невероятно. Невероятно. Восхитительно.

Фантастика.

Шерлок стонет, захлебываясь воздухом, его веки трепещут, его губы смыкаются и размыкаются, шепчут что-то, автономно от мозга.

\- Ого, - говорит Джон, его узкие бедра зажаты между ног Шерлока, его маленькое крепкое тело Шерлок держит, вжимает в себя, обхватив руками, как утопающий – и он буквально тонет, тонет.

Они снова целуются, их поцелуи превращаются в укусы, у Шерлока мокрая щека, потому что Джон облизал его скулу, уткнулся в шею, влажно и горячо, остро – зубами, словно изображая какого-нибудь вампира (это популярная фантазия). И его руки беспомощно ощупывают Шерлока, бока, дрожащие бедра, поднимаются вверх, накрывая уши, пальцы вплетаются в волосы, безнадежно запутываются в завитках, тянут, дергают, пытаясь освободиться… и Джон бормочет: «О Шерлок, Шерлок, Шррр…лок, твою мать», когда Шерлок впивается ногтями в его ягодицы, пытаясь раздавить его о себя, сплавить их вместе.

\- Подожди, подожди, - шепчет Джон, отстраняясь, и Шерлок слепо протягивает руки. Он не может открыть глаза, он не понимает, что происходит, куда Джон уходит, зачем он уходит. Ему жарко и пьяно, колотит дрожь, это похоже на один из приходов, good trip. Шерлоку кажется, что он падает куда-то.

Руки Джона у него на бедрах, вздымающихся, беспомощных, живущих своей жизнью. Пальцы Джона забираются под резинку трусов, давно пора, понимает Шерлок, он издает долгое «оооох», когда Джон стягивает с него белье. Раздраженно дергает ногой, пытаясь выпутаться, и Джон помогает ему, попутно поймав и поцеловав лодыжку.

\- Джон, - просит Шерлок отчаянно.

\- Сейчас, сейчас…

Джон ложится ему на ноги, кладет ладони на бедра, приласкав большими пальцами выпирающие косточки, и потом берет в рот. Он не первый, в общем-то, Шерлок часто позволяет гостям удовлетворять его таким образом, но теперь все по-другому. Шерлок закрывает руками лицо. Он подается вперед, он погружается в рот Джона, он по-прежнему падает. Он слышит щелчки, монотонные щелчки, они становятся все громче и громче, как тиканье часов или, что более вероятно, удары метронома – вправо и влево, долгие часы перед метроном, этот звук впечатан в память. Это только в его голове. Когда ритм ускоряется, когда щелчки превращаются в оглушительно-громкий треск, в белый шум, Шерлок касается макушки Джона.

И Джон, поняв, отстраняется.

Он хватается за протянутую руку, наконец-то принимает ее, и, оседлав бедра Шерлока, опускается сверху. Его анус достаточно разработан, так что им не приходится тратить время на подготовку – это было бы убийственно – но у Шерлока все равно такое чувство, будто все происходит слишком медленно, издевательски медленно. Джон крепко сжимает его пальцы, его коренастая фигура, его силуэт – отчетливо виден в темноте, будто вырезан из бумаги и наклеен на плоскую реальность этой ночи. «Который час?» - вдруг думает Шерлок, это случайная и абсурдная мысль, и она одиноко кружит в черном ящике его сознания, пока не пропадает куда-то.

А Джон вбирает в себя член Шерлока, нанизывается на него своим телом, и странно, что они не делали этого раньше, с первой секунды знакомства, им следовало трахнуться сразу же (возможно, предварительно представившись – Шерлоку все же не чужды правила социального взаимодействия, ему вдалбливали их с младенчества). Когда член погружается в Джона до самого основания, Джон касается Шерлока своими расчудесными, бледными, мягкими ягодицами (они хранят следы от его ногтей, отпечатки, шрифт Брайля для тех, кто читает в темноте, кто читает на ощупь, послание: «Джон Шерлока Холмса»). И тогда Джон плавно поднимается вверх, и снова опускается, ноги его дрожат от напряжения, колени трутся о ковер. И Джон издает это тихое «ммм», прижимая к своим губам руку Шерлока, и ничья рука не дрожит.

\- Еще, - говорит Шерлок, потому что недостаточно быстро, недостаточно четко, недостаточно сильно. И Джон огрызается:

\- Просто дай мне секунду! Дай мне… о, Шерлок… - он прерывисто дышит в темноте, когда Шерлок накрывает свободной рукой его член, так удобно ласкать его, пока Джон движется на нем. И чем быстрее движется рука Шерлока, тем быстрее движется Джон (так легко им управлять) – и тем громче их вскрики, стоны, вздохи, наполняющие темноту. Чувство падения настолько реально, что у Шерлока кружится голова и закладывает уши, ему даже кажется, он чувствует ветер. Джон падает на него, продолжая двигаться, его член трется о живот Шерлока, руки Шерлока беспокойно путешествуют по спине Джона. И теперь уже – слишком быстро, слишком четко, слишком сильно.

Они вцепляются друг в дружку, они бьются друг о друга, скользят – грудь по груди – и дышат в лицо друг другу, и Джон кусает губы, а Шерлок бормочет что-то бессвязное, и да, да, да.

В какой-то момент он открывает глаза и видит человека – темную, высокую фигуру. Точнее, ему кажется, что в комнате человек, посторонний, он смотрит на них, стоя почти вплотную, Шерлок глядит ему в лицо, темный овал, на краю сознания вспыхивает узнавание, но уже в следующую секунду Шерлок зажмуривается, потому что Джон сжимается, сжимает его собой. А когда Шерлок открывает глаза в следующий раз, уже никого нет. И Шерлока охватывает ослепительное чувство одиночества, а потом оно пропадает бесследно, и Джон все еще держит его руку, и движется, и говорит:

\- О черт, черт, Шерлок, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

И Шерлок отвечает:

\- Да.

И Шерлок всем своим телом тянется к Джону, пропадает в Джоне, и оргазм наступает так неожиданно, что он даже не успевает подготовиться – и его буквально взрывает изнутри, криком, наслаждением, ужасом, что сейчас все закончится.

И между ними становится мокро, липко, а еще становится очень тяжело, потому что Джон наваливается всем телом, судорожно вдыхая и выдыхая под ухом.

Спустя несколько секунд он скатывается с Шерлока и вытягивается рядом. Точки соприкосновения: плечо (Шерлока) и локоть (Шерлока), к телу Джона (анатомия внезапно кажется удаленной с диска, тело Джона не делится на части, органы, конечности, он весь целиком, и Шерлок прикасается к нему сразу в двух точках). Джон молчит, дышит, видимо, ему требуется больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Шерлок, к несчастью, начинает лихорадочно анализировать практически сразу после оргазма (первый за долгое, долгое время).

Он должен что-то сказать. Что-то придумать. Прямо сейчас. Это не должно быть таким сложным, он же гений. Гений? Кажется, его точно так кто-то называл. Вероятно, это правда. Шерлок не чувствует себя гением. Он чувствует приступ паники.

Он чувствует себя как расщепляющийся атом.

***

Джон сейчас уйдет. Нет ни одного шанса удержать его. Они могут снова заняться сексом, но в конечном итоге он все равно уйдет. Они не смогут заниматься сексом вечно. Когда-нибудь придется прерваться (хотя один из них доктор, а другой – секс-консультант, они могли бы придумать способ).

Шерлок осознает с предельной четкостью, что это недопустимо. Еще вчера он знать не знал о Джоне Уотсоне (поправка: два дня назад, до того, как Джон выказал желание воспользоваться его услугами). Еще этим утром Шерлок готовился к стандартной сессии. К этому времени он рассчитывал отправить гостя домой и заняться другими делами – что-то про исследование изотопов, точно не вспомнить. Подумать только, он прожил столько лет, не имея ни малейшей зависимости от этого человека.

Но не теперь. Уже ничего не исправить: Джон сделал это с ним. Бездумно, опрометчиво. Нельзя его винить, разумеется, за этот жест доброй воли. И все же – Шерлок впервые хотел кого-то. Впервые наслаждался половым актом. И впервые получил оргазм по-настоящему, а не вследствие неизбежных стимуляций. Он… подсел. Это логично, это заложено природой – это импринтинг. Майкрофт всегда говорил, что с ним это случится – и предупреждал, что будет похоже на катастрофу.

Катастрофа и есть. Джон пока молчит, но скоро скажет что-нибудь. Этого нельзя допустить. Надо сказать первым. Что-то умное. Что-то невероятное. Никаких сантиментов, но и не оскорблять его тоже. Шерлок пытается вспомнить, как звучат слова, когда Джон прикасается к его боку. Ведет пальцами под нижним ребром.

\- Откуда это? – спрашивает тихонько.

Старый шрам. Нож. Неудачная драка. Он не всегда был таким ловким и стремительным. Со временем научился защищать себя. А потом и потребность отпала.

\- Есть еще, - говорит Шерлок. – Интересно?

Он переворачивается на другой бок, показывая спину. Джон молчит, это уютное молчание или напряженное? Шерлок не разбирается в этих нюансах. Неподалеку стоит зеркало, они отражаются в нем, темнота искажает их отражение, превращая в нечто иное.

Джон водит рукой по его спине, Шерлок закрывает глаза.

«Ты должен остаться», - хочет сказать он.

«Теперь ты несешь за меня ответственность».

Это просто глупо. Неужели со всеми людьми так? Неудивительно, что Шерлок всегда избегал подобных эмоций. Он защищал себя, даже не подозревая. Инстинктивно.

\- Значит, ты и сам бываешь по другую сторону стека, - произносит Джон хмуро. Шерлок чувствует смутную вину, но не может определить, за что именно.

\- Моя работа состоит из двух этапов: разгадать, чего клиент хочет, и предложить ему это, - сообщает Шерлок, а Джон накрывает ладонью шрам под лопаткой.

\- Неужели тебе действительно нравится заниматься этим?

\- Ну, я ведь занимаюсь, - уклончиво говорит Шерлок.

На самом деле, он и сам уже не знает. Сначала это было необходимо, потому что родители заморозили его счет, а Шерлоку нужны были наркотики. А потом он продолжил, потому что у него хорошо получалось, и потому что это не нравилось Майкрофту. Это буквально изводило его вредного старшего братца, как упустить такой шанс. Они заключили сделку: Шерлок прошел реабилитационный курс и пообещал больше не использовать химических стимуляторов, а Майкрофт покрывал его перед мамулей, скармливая ей сказки о работе на правительство (будто бы Шерлок когда-то согласился).

Шерлок был уверен, что его устраивает его профессия, его жизнь и его одиночество.

До этого дня.

\- Что ж, - произносит Джон напряженно, и Шерлок понимает, что они молчали довольно долго. – Ладно. Что ж. – Он садится, возится некоторое время с одеждой, разбросанной по полу. Шерлок слышит шорох, с которым руки скользят в рукава рубашки. Слышит, как Джон застегивает ширинку. Он все еще лежит спиной к Джону, свернувшись нагишом на ковре. Прохладно, и его кожа покрывается мурашками, но Шерлоку лень шевелиться. Он просто лежит и слушает, как Джон одевается, а потом – как он неловко вздыхает.

\- Ну… мне пора, пожалуй.

Шерлок не издает ни звука. Джон все еще мнется, тянет время.

\- Рад был познакомиться. Ну, я пошел.

Шерлок закрывает глаза. Зажмуривает веки так сильно, что под ними вспыхивают звезды (он не помнит названий, он точно удалял это).

\- Спасибо… эээ… за все. И… кхм… да. Спасибо.

\- Теперь тебе будет о чем написать в блоге.

\- Что? – Джон уже на пороге, но возвращается.

\- В своем блоге. В твоей жизни наконец-то случилось что-то интересное.

\- Ну, - Джон смеется. – Думаю, мои читатели не горят желанием узнать подробности о моей сексуальной жизни.

На самом деле, они бы это проглотили. И потребовали добавки. Люди любят читать про секс. Маленькие грязные тайны. Шерлок не говорит это. Он молчит, он ждет, когда Джон снова сделает шаг по направлению к двери.

Тогда оборачивается и сообщает:

\- Ты мог бы написать о поисках жилья. Тебе стоит подыскать новую квартиру.

\- Серьезно? Ты так считаешь? – Джон кажется заинтересованным. Он склоняет голову к плечу.

\- Разумеется. Тебе потребуется больше пространства, раз уж ты будешь жить с соседом. Мы ведь решили, что тебе нужна компания.

\- Я все еще не уверен на счет этого.

\- Брось, - говорит Шерлок своим «обаятельным» тоном. – Будет весело. Ночные концерты. Настольные игры. У меня есть «Клюедо».

\- Ты? – Джон поднимает брови. – Ты предлагаешь… ты хочешь стать моим соседом?

\- У меня есть на примете одно местечко неподалеку. Домовладелица – моя знакомая. Симпатичный район и неплохой китайский ресторан за углом.

Шерлок выжидающе поднимает брови. Он сохраняет бесстрастное лицо, наблюдая, как Джон колеблется.

\- Ты… и я. Чистой воды безумие, - ухмыляется он, и Шерлок с ним согласен.

Чистой воды безумие.

Но это сработает.  



End file.
